A Liars World
by anondabunny
Summary: /PROFILE MOVED TO ASAGURBLE/ Izaya has been planning to leave Tokyo, and Shinra sends Shizuo to investigate. An arranged marriage, murder and suicide. These are the things that await him when he comes face-to-face with the Orihara family. Shizaya and Non-Canon characters.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya has been planning to leave Tokyo, and Shinra sends Shizuo to investigate. An arranged marriage, murder and suicide. These are the things that await him when he comes face-to-face with the Orihara family.

Sunny Ikubukuro district, Tokyo. Quiet and tranquil. But there's a problem. The problem? It was Quiet and tranquil. Usually, around this time of day, you could hear the screams of Hewajima Shizuo, the beast of Ikebukuro, and see the vending machines flying through the skies.

However, it was silent. Only the usual hustle and bustle you'd expect in a city. But, where was the beast of Ikebukuro?

At a certain underground doctor's house, getting asked the impossible.

"No way in hell." He growled from his spot on the couch. Shinra put his hands together and knelled in front of the debt-collector.

"Please, Shizuo! This is the only thing I will ever ask you to do!" He pleaded, his girlfriend, Celty, shook her 'head' at him.

"No use, I won't do it."

"Please!"

"Never."

"All I ask is that you watch over him. You don't need to talk with him. I'll even pay all the travel and logging expenses!" Mock tears flooded Shinra's eyes and he grabbed Shizuo's pant leg, only to be roughly kicked off.

"Do you realize what you're asking? I'll never agree to spend more time with _him_ than I have to." He got up from the black leather couch and walked towards the door, only to be stopped by Celty's gloved hand.

"_What if he's plotting something?" _Her PDA read.

By now, you probably already guessed, but by 'him' they all mean none other than the one-and-only, notorious, information broker, Orihara Izaya.

Shizuo growled lowly. His fist clenched, crushing the cigarette he was about to light. There was a long anxious silence. Shinra stared the debt-collector with pleading eyes and Celty just look to him, telling him without words that he really didn't have much of a choice.

A low sigh and Shizuo grumbled an agreement. Shinra exploded with delight, going on a rambling rampage of 'thank you's.

"Why do I feel like I've just made the worst decision of my life?"

:3

Should I write more? Or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**(I skipped all the boring parts of going through customs, and luggage and such for the airplane part.)**

****I realize that you don't need to take a plane to Hiraizumi, because you could take a train. But I wanted to write a plane thing…**

As Shizuo neared the airport, he couldn't help but feel anger bubble in his veins. He was boarding a two hour flight with the flea. Plus, he had to make sure not to lose his temper and tear the plane apart. This would prove a difficult task that Shizuo was almost positive would turn out to be impossible. With a menacing growl, the debt-collector set off in search for the gate.

After a good hour of searching, he finally found the right gate, A-7. '_Good thing I got here early._' He thought as he scanned the crowd of passengers for Izaya. He had almost given up, when he heard an all too familiar voice from behind him.

"Shizu-chan?"

The blond immediately turned around, ready to throw the nearest trash can (or person) at his long-time enemy. It seems old habits die hard. The brunette quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"No need to be violent, Shizu-chan. I'm not here on business." Shizuo relaxed slightly at Izaya's words. His anger simmered down when he remembered his purpose here was to follow the flea, not kill him. And he really didn't feel like getting arrested…again.

"Better not be lying, flea." He growled, taking a moment to slump into an unoccupied chair. Izaya stood in place, a curious frown adorning his features.

"Going on a trip?" He asked, pointing to Shizuo's backpack that he held in his hands. The blond stared in disbelief. Izaya's usual smirk and chirpy tone were replaced with a frown and a small voice; he wasn't even dressed in his regular flashy winter jacket. His clothes were even blander then they usually were. They were all grey and black.

"Going to a funeral?" He asked back, sarcastically. Izaya seemed slightly shocked by his question, but quickly smirked and laughed bitterly.

"I guess you could say that." He laughed again at the thought. He recovered from his laughing fit and looked back at Shizuo. "So, where are you going?"

Shizuo thought for a moment. He needed to be close to the flea to watch him, right? "Wherever you're going." He finally said.

It took a moment for the words to sink in for Izaya. "A-Ah…What?"

Shizuo almost laughed, he'd never seen the flea look flustered or confused before. "I said I'm going with you. Shinra and Celty thinks you're up to no good, so he sent me to follow you."

Izaya sighed. "Can no one trust me?"

"Yes." Was the immediate answer.

The information broker feigned a hurt expression. "Oh, Shizu-chan~! You broke my heart!"

Shizuo was about to retort when the intercom cut him off.

"_Would all passengers for gate A-7 please begin boarding, thank you."_

The blond debt-collector sighed and rose from his seat, making his way over to the door with Izaya not far behind. Fifteen minutes later, Shizuo was searching for his seat. Careful not to bump into anyone and possibly kill them, he finally found his seat.

And, oh joy, it was right next to the flea.

Izaya was already seated right next to the window, his face showing no expression as he stared at the book in his hands. Shizuo sighed heavily and shifted in besides the informant. Izaya looked up from the book and smiled.

"Why, hello there Shizu-chan. Did you want to see me so badly?" He cooed. Shizuo gritted his teeth as he resisted the urge to wring the flea's neck. Was the world plotting against him? Izaya shifted in his seat and turned to look out the window.

"Oi, flea."

"Yes, Shizu-chan, what is it? Do you want to window seat?" He smirked and pinched Shizuo's cheek. The debt collector slapped his hand away and growled.

"Why aren't you putting up a fight?" He asked.

"Huh? Shizu-chan, you aren't making any sense."

"Why are you just going along with this? You could easily slip away from me or get me kicked out of the airport. But you don't, you just let me come with you." The blond crossed his arms, staring right at Izaya.

He sighed. "Because, I don't feel like starting a fight with you. And if I sent you back, how suspicious would I be? Shinra and Celty obviously don't trust me, maybe this will help. Besides…it could be interesting."

Shizuo glared at the informant. As usual, nothing can be simple; there are always ulterior motives behind whatever Izaya did, especially when it could turn out to be amusing. The plane finally took off. Shizuo heard a hiss of pain and turned to see the information broker rubbing his ears.

"What is it, flea?"

"My ears…I forgot to chew gum."

"What?"

"My ears are popping from the change in pressure, it hurts." He growled, "Chewing gum helps."

Shizuo laughed, Izaya turned, his face taking on a confused look.

"What do you find funny?"

"The fact that you seem totally unlike yourself today. You're giving me straight answers, you're showing me emotion, and you're letting me follow you." He laughed again. Izaya frowned and looked away. He disliked not being in control of himself; not being able to control what he did was extremely agitating.

"I have a lot to think about. Unlike you, protozoan."

The rest of the trip was flown in silence. Izaya had fallen asleep halfway and Shizuo was occupied trying not to yell at the crying baby in the seat in front of him.

Finally, the trip was over and the two men arrived in Hiraizumi. The time between the airport and the taxi was a complete blur to Shizuo. His mind was focusing on deciphering Izaya's change in attitude; he hadn't tried to annoy Shizuo the entire plane ride. And that in itself, _was_ annoying Shizuo.

It baffled him.

He no longer had any time to think it over, as he felt Izaya smack him in the arm.

"We're here."

The debt-collector shuffled out of the taxi. But what he saw was something he wasn't prepared for.

Before him stood a huge, castle-like traditional Japanese house. Surrounded by high walls and arches, multiple building lay around the almost impossibly huge grounds.

Recovering from his shock, Shizuo stuttered "W-where exactly is here…?"

"Izaya!"

They both looked towards was seemed to be the main entrance to the grounds, paved with stone and marked by a huge red archway.

The source of the voice, an elderly woman who was being followed by an elderly man and a boy of about fifteen. The woman was half Izaya's height and the man about a foot taller than that, both with white hair and dressed in kimonos. The teen had light brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail, wearing was looked to be a school uniform. Izaya and Shizuo made their way towards them. Izaya bowed slightly. At a loss, Shizuo did the same.

"It's nice to see how well you've grown." The man smiled at Izaya, who returned it. Shizuo felt a shiver run down his back; he'd never seen Izaya genuinely smile before. It was creepy.

The woman elbowed the man roughly. "Don't be a fool! Look at him! He's all skin and bone, and look at his skin, he's pale as a ghost!" She shouted, her hands grabbing Izaya by the waist.

The informant laughed. "Obaa-chan, I'm fine. And it's good to see you too Ojii-san."

The boy, Luka, looked away and didn't say anything. The grandfather looked at him. "Luka…"

"Whatever." He nearly yelled, "I'm going back inside." and with that the teen stormed off.

"I apologize; he isn't very cooperative right now." The man bowed. Suddenly realizing Shizuo's presence, he smiled. "And you are…?"

"Ojii-san, Obaa-chan, this is my friend, Hewajima Shizuo." Shizuo looked at Izaya like he had grown another head_. Friends_? They were in no way friends. But, you don't really go and tell your grandparents '_**This is my worst enemy that has been trying to kill me and vice-versa since high school.**_'

"A friend? You must be from Tokyo then. Nice to meet you, I'm Orihara Haruko; this is my husband, Seiko." She smiled and bowed. Shizuo returned the bow. How could these be Izaya's family? They were so nice. "Follow us to the house."

Shizuo slid back to where Izaya was walking, "You better explain this all to me later, flea."

Izaya smirked, "Sure thing, Shizu-chan."

****This chapter…is huge. Okay, so I'm going to switch to Shizuo POV in the next chapter and probably for the rest of the story. Why does FF not like line breaks? I don't get it.**

**Anyway, review, it makes me write faster, tell your friends~ If you have any, if not, I'll be your friend! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

****More of this story, instead of the one more people like. :D I love this story, and I want you to love it toooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**SHIZUO POV**

I was trying my best to look totally calm and collected, but in reality, I'm more confused than I have ever been in my entire life, and I've _been_ _confused_. Suddenly hoping on a plane with the flea to go see his family. Why would he need to see his family, anyway? Then I thought back to my earlier question.

"Oi, flea." I whispered.

"Hm?" He hummed at me.

"Did someone in your family-"

"Well, here we are." Haruko said gesturing to a paper sliding door. I hadn't even noticed we entered the house.

The flea stepped up, slid the door open and stepped inside. I followed closely behind. When I stepped in the room, I was ambushed by the strong scent of smoke and nicotine. Now, I smoke, so this shouldn't be so bad. But _seriously_, this was thick. I felt sick. I looked over to the flea, he was ready to drop. His squinted and cough harshly, but continued to enter the room and sit on one of the two mats on our side of the room. I sat next to him, mimicking the way he sat with his feet tucked under him.

"Hello, Izaya."

A woman's deep voice cut through the smoke, and I could barely make out the figure of a middle aged woman. Her pitch black hair was tied back tightly into a bun, and her face was morphed into a permanent frown.

"Okaa-san."

I felt a wave of shock wash over me. Izaya's _mother_. Suddenly, a million questions filled my already full mind. Did she know what he had become? Was she the cause? Did she hate him for it? Is it possible for a mother to hate her child?

"I see you've finally decided to come back." Her stern harsh voice cut off my train of thought. He tone was monotone and strong, like she didn't really feel anything for her son's return.

"You called me here, so I came." The flea replied. No matter how disrespectful you are to everyone else, I guess you still have to treat your mom right.

"Selfish child." She muttered, and then I saw something I thought I never thought I would see.

The flea looked hurt.

He flinched at his mother's insult and bit his lip. I was at a loss for words.

"Who is this?" She asked, staring at me. I stuttered, still recovering from my brain being over stimulated.

"My friend from Tokyo, Hewajima Shizuo." The flea said, his voice getting smaller with every word he spoke. I had never heard the flea humble himself so much before. In fact, I've _never _heard him humble himself.

I expected his mother to speak more, but instead of her stale, harsh tone, I hear a soft girl's voice.

"It's nice to see you again, Izaya."

I jumped in surprise and turned to the door. There stood a young woman, about our age, wearing a soft blue kimono and long black hair that dangled near her waist. She smiled at the flea. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him scowl at her. She stepped into the room and went to sit next to the flea's mother.

"Ankiri, this is Hewajima-san, Hewajima-san, Ankiri." The mother gestured to me and to the girl who just entered. I bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you, I am Hewajima Shizuo." I tried to sound steady, like I wasn't confused as hell.

She bowed back to me. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sohuma Ankiri, Izaya's fiancé."

****I was planning on making this longer, but this was just such an awesome place to stop…the next chapter might take longer to complete than this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

****:D Let's get this ball .**

**SHIZUO POV**

Silence fell over the room, as the statement sank in.

Izaya's…fiancé.

The flea was engaged? Who in their right mind-?

"It's an omai."

"Huh?" I turn to the flea; he isn't even looking at me when he continued.

"It was planned since we were kids." He looked over at me, "I had no choice."

"Watch your mouth!" His mother shouted, Izaya flinched, but kept his mouth shut. "Izaya, show Hewajima-san to his room. It will be the one next to yours."

The flea stood and bowed, "Yes, Okaa-san." And proceeded to exit the room, I followed, and once out of ear shot of the room, whispered.

"Arranged marriage? How come you never even mentioned this?" I growled angrily.

"You never asked." He stopped and turned to me, a huge fake smile plastered on his face. "And why would you care, Shizu-chan? Ever since we met, your whole purpose was to end my life."

His words seemed hollow, empty of all sarcasm. For once in his life, he sounded like he meant it. Since when was the flea so honest? When did he stop talking to me like he was better than me? I cursed myself for not noticing it earlier.

"Oi, why're you being so damn honest?" I asked. I watched in disbelief as Izaya's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean…honest…?" his voice got small again as he shrunk back from me.

"I mean, I've never seen you with such honest emotions on your face."

The flea stared at me with wide eyes before turning away from me and muttering curses under his breath. We continued silently down the hall, leading to the outside walkway that surrounded the house. Izaya stopped at where the walkway met the outer wall, the whole area was shaded by medium sized trees that seemed to merge with the house's roof. The sky glowed with a purple and orange hue. Spots of orange glowing light shone on the wood of the walkway through the holes in the leaves.

"This is my room," He said, gesturing to the door closest to the wall, "and this is your room." He pointed to the door next to it.

"Good night." He began to walk towards his door, when I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, flea, you've still got some explainin' to do."

He sighed and turned to face me. Sighing, he made to move to leave. I took this as my queue to continue.

"Why have you given up on bugging me? Why have you come to see your family? Why are you being so cold to your fiancé? Is there a reason you called me your friend?" I stopped to take in a lung-full of air as I waited for a reply.

There was a pause, then when he spoke it came out as a breathy, laughing tone "Shizu-chan, you really are stupid, you know that?"

"HA?" Now I really had to resist the urge to strangle him.

He laughed at me again, but he laughed even harder than before. "Even now, you still can't piece these things together…" his laughter died down as he wiped away the tears budding at the corners of his eyes.

"Flea, you aren't makin' any sense."

"Does anyone make any sense?" He laughed, flailing his arms in the air. "Why do we try to make sense, when sense is no fun?" He shouted, still laughing.

"I-Iza-"

"When do we ever have a choice?" His voice was quiet, he stopped waving his arms and laughing and was now staring at the now starry sky. "It always seems like we have a choice in what we do, but in reality, it all comes back to a single fact. Our lives are decided by the people around us."

For the one hundredth time that day, I was at a loss for words.

"Heiwajima Shizuo," he whispered "you don't follow these rules. You just-"Izaya laughed and sighed heavily. "I don't know how you do it. You just _live_."

"You really are something else, Shizu-chan."

****….I'm evil. Truly, truly evil. I still haven't explained anything. Though, I can only hope you're better at deduction than Shizuo. Hope you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiked it~! **

*****I realize now, in previous chapters, I had spelled Shizuo's name wrong. I forgot the 'I' in Heiwajima. I fail.**


	5. Chapter 5

**** I realize now, I typed 'OMAI' instead of 'OMIAI'. A mistake from speedy typing. **

**I will attempt to explain things this chapter. It's not gonna be pretty, but I'll try.**

**SHIZUO POV**

I stared at the flea for a long time. He made no move to leave, or to engage me in a long drawn chase. He just stood there, head down, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Flea…?"

He snapped up, like he had just remembered I was there. "Ha. But that doesn't answer any of your questions, does it?" He laughed again, before opening the door to my room. I walked in, feeling the softly heated floors warm my cold feet. Shuffling to the other side of the room, I could hear the flea enter and close the door. The room was barren, except for a lamp, hanging from the ceiling, and a low table with a cushion on either side of it.

I sat myself on the one closest to me, across from Izaya. He was laying his head on the table, his hair spread in all directions around him.

"So, what question do you want me to answer first?" He laughed happily, lifting his head to meet my eyes.

I paused for a moment. The flea's mood swings where confusing me. "Uh…Why did you come to see your family…?"

He smiled and said "You must've heard from my mother, she called me here. After how many years…?" He trailed off again, and I decided to move on.

"Why have you given up on bugging me?" My voice came a little stronger than the last question.

"Hmmm? Who said I gave up?" He mumbled, suddenly interested in the table. "I just don't feel like being lectured by my grandmother at my age."

"…why are you so cold to your fiancé?"

"…" He paused for a moment, his brows creased and he bit his lip. "…like I said…she isn't my bride of choice, I'm forced to marry her, no matter what."

"That doesn't answer my question." I see him jump at the sound of my booming voice reverberating off the walls of the room.

"…I hate her…" He mumbles. "I hate her. I hate her!" his mumbles turn to growls and he's soon shouting.

Taken aback, I pause for a moment. I had never ever seen the flea with such a vulnerable expression on his face.

"Why would you-"

I was cut short by the sound of the inner door of the room opening. There stood the woman I saw earlier. Izaya's fiancé. What was her name…?

"Ankiri-san." The flea muttered. I glanced over at him to see an angry expression reflecting in his eyes. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I heard you, so I wanted to come see you. Is it wrong for me to spend time with my future husband?" She looked as if she didn't notice the death glares Izaya was giving her. She smiled and walking into the room, seating herself on the floor next to Izaya.

"Go away." He hissed. Standing from his spot on the floor and moving across the table to where I was sitting. "I don't want you here."

"Izaya-kun, what are you saying?" She looked hurt as she moved over to him, placing a thin hand on his shoulder. He shoved her off and continued to try and step away from her. "I missed you; we haven't seen each other since elementary school."

"I would have preferred to never meet you again." He muttered under his breath. And with that, he stormed out of the room.

Ankiri sighed. I glanced at her, she wore a sad expression. "Uh, um…" I coughed, trying to remind her I was here. She blinked and turned and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, Heiwajima-san."

"It's alright…"

"He really does hate me, huh?" She smiled sadly and sighed, sitting down on the cushion the flea had previously occupied.

"Uh- I'm sure that's not…-"

"It's fine." She cut me off, gazing into space. "I know he does. And for good reasons…" she trailed off into her own world. This girl seemed kind of spacey. She seemed the type to never say exactly what she means.

"Well," She cut off my train of thought. "You seem tired, I leave you to rest. The futon and sheets are in this closet. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." Before I could get another word in, she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

And I was left alone with my thoughts.

**** Yaaaaay~ REVIEW PLEASE D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**** I-I need to be in bed. But instead, I'm chillin' with you guys~!**

**NORMAL POV**

The sun was shining in a brilliantly warm and soft way as it hung low in the morning sky. Birds sang, and the trees swayed slightly in the soft breeze. It could be described as beautiful, breathtaking, or poetic, even.

That is, if you didn't just wake up.

Izaya growled violently as sun seeped through the crack in his outside door. It blinded his newly awakened eyes, giving him a pounding headache and making him unbelievably grouchy. The last thing he needed was.

"Izaya-kun."

'_FUUUUUUUUUUU-'_

Ankiri stood at Izaya's door, having changed into normal clothes from the day before.

"You're late getting up, it's time for breakfast." She said, holding up a tray of warm food. The informant groaned and waved her away, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm not hungry.'

Ignoring his protests, she entered the room and set the food on the table. "It's not good to skip meals."

"Shut up and leave." He nearly shouted. Ankiri's face never changed, she just sighed and got up.

"Don't let it get cold." Was all she said before shutting the door behind her. Izaya curled inwards, hiding himself in his blankets, peeking through one hole me made for himself.

His room hadn't changed since elementary school. His bookshelf was only two shelves high, and was close to the ground. It was filled with the fairytales and few educational books of his childhood. A dresser stood on the opposite side of the room shelf, filled with clothes that were old, and smelled of dust.

The one thing Izaya realized when he had examined his room earlier, is that everything was clean, rid of all dust.

'Obaa-chan…' Izaya thought. He disliked making his grandmother worry. He loved his grandmother. When he was a child, he thought she must be a superhero. He remembered going up to her and whispering, 'Your secret is safe with me, Sobo.' Izaya almost face palmed at himself.

When did he used to be so stupid? Of course, he was just a child at the time, but for Izaya, it wasn't really an excuse.

Then he thought back to his mother. How many years had it been since she's spoken to him? Obviously not enough. But what made him upset was the fact she was still unfazed by what he had done. Is it not the natural parental reaction of a mother to be worried when your son runs away? But his mother, she never even looked for him. She didn't care. She carried on.

Izaya growled and closed his eyes. He was slowly losing his mask. And soon, he feared, he wouldn't even be able to fake it in front of Shizuo.

****FUUUUUU! DONE~**


	7. Chapter 7

**** This is going to be pretty loooong~**

**But, sorry if they aren't all long, but I usually stop at a page and a half.**

**BTW, I don't like wasting time describing clothes and appearances, I will say what needs to be said, and nothing more.**

**NORMAL POV**

That morning, Shizuo woke to the sound of the door sliding open. He glanced up at the door from his comfortable spot in his futon. Standing there was a teenage boy, short brown hair and black eyes.

"It's time to get up." His voice was monotone, if not a little sad. He quickly closed the door. Leaving Shizuo to slowly process what he had said. After a few more minutes in a blissful haze, Shizuo got up, stretching for his backpack. He finally retrieved his clothes and changed.

After fumbling with the button on his jeans, he was ready. The blond walked outside the room, shutting the door quietly. Unconsciously, he glanced to his side, but the flea's door was still closed. He was about to go and knock, but Ankiri cut him off (she does this a lot.).

"Heiwajima-san, good morning." She bowed. Shizuo returned it (they do this a lot too.). "Would you like me to show you to the onsen? You probably didn't have time to take a bath yesterday, right?"

Shizuo nodded silently. '_How could you hate her? She seems nice enough, sure, a little clingy, but she's pretty.' _He almost growled outwardly. _'Fucking flea, didn't he say he loves all humans, besides me? Of course he would lie though, looks like its second nature to him.'_

"We're here." The debt collector lifted his head to see, indeed, they were standing in front of a sturdy looking wooden door with an onsen sign out front. '_When did we start walking?'_

"When you're done go back to your room and wait for me to come get you for breakfast." Ankiri bowed again and left.

Again, leaving Shizuo alone, confused.

**=-=Now, I was gonna stop here. But I don't feel like being an evil b-tch right now, so I'll write more~=-=**

Izaya rolled over, finally deciding to eat the food that sat on his table. Slowly, he finished the cold breakfast and started to change. Once done, he quickly made his way out of his room and down the halls, towards the bath house, trying not to be seen by Ankiri.

Once he finally made it to the onsen, he noticed steam. _'Someone's already here?' _he wondered, as he entered the bath house. In the large basin of hot water, was Shizuo, water rising to just below his chest. Izaya hesitated, the debt collector hadn't noticed him yet, there was still time to-

"Flea?"

Damn.

Izaya stepped out from his hiding spot behind the door. "Hey there, Shizu-chan." He prayed his voice didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"…Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" To the informant, Shizuo's voice was unbelievably loud. His head pounded from the low, booming tone he thought he had grown accustomed to.

"…" He didn't say a word as he disappeared behind a screen, stripped off his clothes, and wrapped and soft towel around his waist. He stepped out, bare feet meeting hot stone. In all truth, Izaya was nervous as hell. He was going to sit there, naked, next to the man whose whole purpose in life was to kill him. Not only that, but…

Shizuo was really buff.

Izaya felt scrawny and small sitting next to the protozoan, being without a shirt made it even worse. He winced as the hot water rushed over his legs and crept up to his collar bone. Finally able to relax, Izaya sighed.

**SHIZUO POV**

I watched as the flea slowly walked towards me, the only thing covering his slim frame was a towel. He seemed even thinner without his shirt. He finally reached the edge of the bath and he slowly lowered himself in. I looked away, feeling the water ripped and move as he found a more comfortable position.

I heard him sigh. I turned back to see him immersed, collar deep, in the steamy water. An awkward silence followed. It was unbearable. This had to end.

"So…your family seems nice." I said. He turned to me, surprised by my sudden comment. The flea silently nodded. The awkwardness skyrocketed. I hadn't the slightest idea what to do. What does this- How can I-Why is it-

"I'm going back to my room."

My thoughts were cut off by Izaya's voice. He stood, the wet towel clinging to his hips and-

Shit.

The flea has a nice ass.

I mentally slapped myself for checking the flea out. It was his fault! With his sudden honesty and vulnerability! I'm starting to feel sorry for chasing him all those years. Damn it! Damndamndamndamndamndamndamn! I felt like punching a wall!

I was so absorbed in mentally beating myself; I didn't notice the flea had already left. A few more minutes passed and I left the onsen. I managed to find my way back to my room, and found that Ankiri-san had left my food on the table in the room.

'_Guess I took too long.'_ I was just about to sit down and eat when the door to my room slid open.

"Heiwajima-san." Izaya's grandmother stood at the door. "I would like to ask a small favour of you…"

****FFFFFFFFFFF- I'm mean :D**

**=_= The other chapters are gonna take a lot longer and in return, are going to (hopefully) be better and longer.**

**I FINALLY HAVE THE FEEL OF THIS STORY! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**** ;^; Thank you so much guys… for all the alerts, favourites, and reviews. :'D**

**I'll do my best to write moooooore~!**

**BTW, I'm using the school system map from this random school in Canada I went to for like a day. I'm using what memory I have of the chart they gave us.**

**It goes (something) like this:  
>Elementary – 3 years + Kindergarten<br>Middle – 4 years  
>High-4 years<br>(12)**

**And we live in Canada, not many middle schools.**

**SHIZUO POV**

"Here, take a seat." I stood at the door of what I guessed was an extra room, since there was only a table and a few cushions. I took a seat opposite Haruko-san. The doors that separated this room from the garden outside were all open, letting the calm morning light shine in.

"So, Heiwajima-san, as I said, I have a small favour to ask of you." She smiled at me, but her eyes looked sad.

"Yes…?"

"Tell me…" She paused, as if contemplating weather to ask or not, "…how has Izaya-chan been?"

"…What…?"

"I apologize for the sudden question, but I know Izaya would never tell me the truth." She smiled "He'd probably just tell me he's fine, and that everything is great."

I paused; I had never considered Izaya to think of anyone but himself. But, then again, I didn't really take the time to talk to Izaya. As soon as I saw him, all I wanted to do was end his miserable excuse of a life. I had never considered who Izaya might be to other people. And from what I could tell, he meant a great deal to this woman.

"He-"I really didn't know what to say at this point. I don't know. "He…He's been doing well."

"That's a relief." She laughed. "I always feared the worst when he left the house. He was so young…"

"Um…" I hesitated, thinking over what I was about to say. "…When did Izaya leave?"

She looked at me with a confused look, and I guessed she wanted an explanation.

"Uh, I only met him in High School, and he never talked about anything like that…" I trailed off; I've never been good with words.

There was silence, "…Right after his first year of middle school." Haruko finally said. "All he told me was that he was moving to Tokyo, and might not ever see me again." She looked chest-fallen. Fucking flea! You're making your grandmother cry! Well, technically, I'm the one who brought it up. But still! You're the whole cause!

"I'm just glad he's okay." I snapped out of my inner rant and looked at her, slightly amazed. "I always worry about that boy. He's never been very confident in his own ability, so I want to make him feel like he's worth something."

I just nodded, still stunned. Millions more questions flew through my head. I seem to be doing this a lot. Asking questions. That was unlike me. Whenever something involves Izaya, I never ask questions. I don't care. I never ask, because I don't care.

The only thing I care about is killing him.

But…is that the only thing anymore?

I feel like I want to know more. Like if I knew, maybe I would finally understand why Izaya did the things he did. What would I do if I knew? Would I stop chasing after him? Forgive him? Help him? My chest tightened. I shook my head, this is not happening. Not happening…not…

Shit.

Have I-

Have I fallen for the flea?

**=-=-(Izaya POV)-=-=**

I sat, alone in my room, thinking. I'm bored as all hell; I've got none of my precious humans to play with. I took out my cell phone. Skimming through my contacts, I found Shinra's number. The number dialled, it rang twice before I heard his voice on the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"Shinra~, you're so mean!" I whined, instantly more amused. He stuttered a moment, very obviously coming up with a lie.

"_W-what do you mean, Izaya-kun?"_ His tone was rushed, and nervous. Shinra was never a very good liar.

"You don't trust me at all. So, you sent Shizu-chan to come babysit me! How rude~!"

"_I-I- Ah! I hear the oven- ah- bursting into flames! Yeah, got to go Izaya-kun! B-"_

I hung up the phone before I could hear anymore of his pathetic excuse for a lie. I sighed, bored once again. The sound of footsteps approaching my room caused me to turn to the sliding door. It opened, and standing in the door way was the last person I'd ever want to see.

"Izaya-kun." Ankiri said, her smile made me growl. So sickly sweet, fake. Just like her.

"What the hell do you want?" I groaned bitterly as I flopped on my back, holding my phone to my face, but not looking at the screen.

"I wanted to see you." She said, her eyes never leaving me. I turned to glare at her.

"Go jump off a cliff." I turned back to my phone, randomly typing various messages to send to clients.

She looked at me with a sorrowful expression. "You still can't forget that…"

Anger exploded in the pit of my stomach, I lost it. Jumping up, I stormed to the door and grabbed her by the collar.

"How could you say that so easily! Like I would forget something like that…" I felt my voice waver. Shit. My hands fell to my sides limply. She just kept staring at me with that damn blank stare. I was not going to cry. Not now, after all this time. But she- Her face, her eyes, her hair. Everything…

Looks just like him…

I felt the tears brimming in my eyes. Shit, I'm going to lose it.

"Izaya?"

Shizuo's voice broke the silence. He was looking into the room from the hall, so I pray he can't see my eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt-"

"No, I was just leaving." Ankiri said, the fake smile once again plastered on her face. I kept my head down, willing the tears to go away. I felt her leave, Shizuo's shadow cast over me.

"Flea…?"

Damn it. Leave. Just leave, Shizu-chan. Leave…

"Oi, flea, why are you-"

Tell me you hate me.

"-Are you even lis-"

Then, maybe, this pain in my chest will go away.

"Izaya!"

=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=

I had almost arrived at Izaya's room, having left Haruko-san moments before. I heard shouting from Izaya's open door. It sounded like the flea's voice, this surprised me. I've never heard him raise his voice, not even get that angry. I continued walking, silence fell. When I arrived, Ankiri-san was standing in the door, Izaya in front of her, his head down.

"Izaya?" I called, he didn't respond. "Sorry to interrupt-"

Ankiri-san cut me off, "No, I was just leaving." She smiled and left the room. I stared at her back for a moment, before turning to face Izaya. He still faced the ground, and since I was taller, I couldn't see his face.

"Flea…?"

He didn't respond. Slightly concerned, I ask "Oi, flea, why are you fighting with Ankiri-san?" He showed no sign of even hearing me. "You okay? Hey!" I tried to look under his bangs by tilting my head, but he scooted away. My temper snapped. "Are you even listening!"

Silence.

"Izaya!"

Suddenly, his head snapped up, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me; I coughed and tried to regain my balance. Before I could do that, though, Izaya was on top of me, straddling my hips. His eyes were hidden again behind his bangs, so I couldn't see his expression. But from what I could tell, it was blank.

So absorbed in shock, I didn't notice the flea shift and lean down until he was centimetres from my face. I thought he would try to kill me, slit my throat. But he just sat there. I could feel his erratic heartbeat between our chests. His breath was ragged and it was right on my neck.

I don't deny, having just realized what I was feeling, that this might be turning me on. His breath was hot, and his small body lay on me, stretched out in a very seductive pose. His ass was raised slightly and his pelvic bone was rubbing my crotch. This wasn't really helping. I groaned when he shifted in my lap.

"Shizuo…"

I snapped, all self control lost to the wind. I flipped the flea over, so now he lay on his back, and I was above him. Because of our earlier position, I was placed between his legs, which were now spread wide apart. His face looked surprised, tears now falling freely from his eyes.

'_You're the one that made the first move…' _I cursed in my head.

Slowly, I pushed my hand under Izaya's shirt, feeling his small chest and muscles that I had seen this morning in the onsen. He gasped and whimpered, pushing on my arm. I leaned down and bit his neck, to shut him up, but he only gasped and withered under me. My hand traveled to belt, and he froze. Suddenly he was kicking and screaming. Pushing my chest, crying please, hitting my arms and kicking me.

"Stop! Shi-Shizu-chan!"

His cries went unnoticed to me as I continued to undo his belt.

With his last strength, the flea pushed me off. Caught off guard, I was sent backwards. Izaya quickly scurried away, quivering in the corner of his room.

Suddenly realizing what I had just done, I cursed myself. Even if he's the one that pushed me down first, I had forced the flea down. Held him down. Ignored his pleas. I felt like throwing up. I turned to face him, but he was curled into a tight ball in the corner, shaking.

"Izaya…?"

There was a moment of silence.

"…Leave."

"What?"

"Please leave, Shizuo…"

His voice cracked, he was obviously crying now, even thought he seemed to still be trying to hide it.

I said nothing, but I stood and walked out of the room, sliding the door closed.

Shit.

What the fuck have I done?


	9. Chapter 9

****! D:**

**I'm dying! FFFFFFFFFFF-**

**But, I'm glad you like this story so much :3**

…**ahhhhh, I just wrote myself into a hole… D:**

**LET'S JUST GO WITH IT!**

**BTW, Thanks for all the kind reviews~!**

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

I don't know what happened.

My whole mind went blank, and soon I was straddling Shizu-chan on the floor. He looked really surprised. I bet if I was in any other situation, this expression would amuse me. But right now, all I could think of, all I could see…

"Shizuo…"

As quickly as it had started, it ended. Shizu-chan pushed me over, spreading my legs out in front of him. I wiggled and attempted to close them, but Shizu-chan's hands kept them firmly in place. I panicked, the earlier tears leaking from my eyes. Shizu-chan growled and snaked his cold hand under my shirt. I gasped and continued to struggle against him. I'm so scared. My body flinched with ever touch and I couldn't stop crying. Please stop. No more.

Not again.

Suddenly, Shizuo leaned down and bit my neck, sending fierce ripples of a tickled kind of pleasure down my spine. I almost moaned. I felt my body betray me as my back started to arch and fit with Shizu-chan's. But when I felt his hands hit my belt, I froze. I started struggling and screaming, trying to push him off my in a desperate frenzy.

"Stop! Shi-Shizu-chan!" It was no use, he kept undoing my pants. I cried out and pushed his arms away, as hard as I could. As soon as he was off of me, I scurried to the corner, holding my knees to my chest and looking at him through my bangs.

He was silent for a long time, just sitting there. I felt more tears trail down my face as I hid in my arms.

"Izaya…?"

I paused.

"…Leave." I wanted my voice to sound stronger, but right now, all I could do was cry.

"What?" He breathed. Shizu-chan is as stupid as ever. I said leave.

"Please leave, Shizuo…" I whimpered and my voice cracked, damn. I held myself tighter.

I heard the sound of him standing. Then, when the door to my room slid closed, I couldn't stop myself anymore. I sobbed freely. My shoulders shaking uncontrollably and my voice rendered useless. I gave up, letting my body slump to the floor, cries raking my frame.

All the memories I had block off came back, Masamune, Ankiri, everything…I shivered on the floor.

Damn it all…

Why does it always end this way…?

**=-=( Shizuo POV)=-=**

I couldn't think.

For the first time since I had met the Orihara family, my mind was blank. Only one question repeating over in my mind.

Why?

I was sick to my stomach. I had jumped the flea. I got turned on by him. I wanted- I wanted to have sex with him. I wanted to ravage his body and make him no one but mine. But the most sickening thing, the thing that made my stomach do back flips…

…Izaya looked so scared.

The flea is always smiling. That snarky, sinister smirk always plastered on his face. He didn't feel emotions other than an evil happiness that came from the pain of others. Fear was something he knew nothing of. He only knew how to make others fear him. It was wrong. It was sick. Twisted.  
>Disgusting. Horrible. Grotesque. Chilling. Creepy…<p>

…terrifying.

I felt like crying. My whole world had been flipped upside down, turned inside out, and tied in knot after knot, by this man. Orihara Izaya. The man I hated. The man I wanted dead. But now, the man I love…?

Was this really love I feel for the flea? I didn't feel nervous around him. Aren't you supposed to feel anxious around someone you love? I do tend to think about him constantly. It seemed all my thoughts now orbited him. Was I concerned for the flea?

Yes, I felt concerned.

I felt worried, very worried. But, about what? Izaya? No, the category is too broad. Was it the fact he wasn't acting himself? Again, too broad. Was it…because he was crying? I paused. I had seen so many sides of Izaya I had never seen before. It reminded me that Izaya, no matter how malicious, was human.

He says he loves all humans, does that apply to his family. He defiantly, without a doubt, hates Ankiri, though I don't understand why. So, Izaya was human, that much I knew. And even though he was, I don't think he would be the type of person to cry when attacked. Wait, wasn't he crying before that? What was he crying about…? Right before that, Ankiri was in the room, right?

Did she make him cry? I almost laughed.

"Shizuo-san."

I turned to see Ankiri standing a few steps away from me. Creepy.

"Yes…?"

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" It seemed everyone needed to talk to me today.

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

I cursed myself.

I cursed Ankiri.

And I cursed _him_.

Even after he was gone, he still rules my life. All my decisions, decided by him. When I moved to Tokyo, I thought it was going to stop. But no, forever, this will follow me. And now I see that this is my fate. Even if I get away from _him_, there's still my mom, there's still Ankiri.

I want to be able to live in Ikebukuro. To be able to play with my humans. That is the life I want.

Not this.

But what choice do I have? I'm not like Shizuo. I can't just ignore the rules like he does.

Shizu-chan…

I shivered despite myself as the memory came back to me. But…when I thought of that moment, I couldn't see Shizu-chan's face. I only saw _him_.

Masamune…

****I really don't like this chapter. You know why? OOCNESSSSSSSS! D: I didn't mean to, I swear. It'll get better next chapter…I hope D:**


	10. Chapter 10

****Sorry if I don't reply to reviews D: My computer's being a douche~!**

**Anywhore~, let's begin!**

**BTW Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of rape, murder, suicide attempts, and such.**

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

The hall was silent. Ankiri made no move to go to a different area to talk; she just looked at me with a blank stare.

"What do you need to talk about?" I broke the silence, forcing the confidence in my voice. She remained silent.

"…Izaya."

I wasn't as surprised as I should have been. It seemed, in whatever was going on in this house, Izaya was playing a huge part. Suddenly, she turned and walked further away from the flea's room. Silently, I followed her out of the main building, off to one of the further side buildings. How much privacy did we need?

She stopped, and I almost bumped into her. She turned and looked up at me before walking into a small garden-like area. She sat on one of two benches; I took the one next to her.

There was another long, awkward pause. She remained still as I shifted in place, questions flying around my head.

"I-" She started, I looked up to see her brow furrowed, wondering if she should continue or not. "I know you hate Izaya."

This took me by surprise. How could she know? Izaya told her?

"He didn't tell me." She continued, almost reading my mind. "It's just- He would never let anyone love him, let alone like him."

She paused again, thinking over her words carefully. "He just wants to watch the world from far away, to see people living life like he can't." She sighed "I'm partly to blame for that."

I remained silent, urging her to continue. "He didn't always hate me. When we were in elementary school, we were best friends. Every since we met, and learned we were going to get married…He never liked me that way though, so it was completely one-sided."

"You…liked him…" I mumbled, trying desperately to make sense of this all.

"Yes, but, at the beginning of middle school, he confessed he was in love with someone." She continued, "He felt guilty for falling in love. I asked him who and he told me…"

"'_I'm in love with Sohuma Masamune.'_"

"Sohuma…that's-"

"My older brother." She answered. Ankiri smiled sadly, "At first I was shocked, and then I got a little mad. _How could he love Masamune? _I asked myself. But, then I was happy."

"Happy…why would you-?"

"Silly, I know. But I thought, people always tell me how much I resemble my brother, so I was happy. If Izaya couldn't marry the person he loved, than at least he could marry someone who looked the same, right?"

It fell silent. But it was no longer an awkward, uncomfortable silence. It was a soft, peaceful silence.

I broke it. "But why does he hate you now?" I used my softest voice to speak to her, careful not to absolutely shatter the soft atmosphere.

Ankiri laughed lightly. "I did something horrible to him."

"After Masamune accepted Izaya's feelings, and they started going out, everything seemed perfect. But, Masamune was always really possessive over everything, especially Izaya. And one day they got in a huge fight."

"I thought they would just yell it out, and make up after words, so I left the house to give them some privacy. But when I came back, it was silent. Then from the other room, I heard a crash. I thought they had just stumbled and knocked over a lamp…but then I heard the thud. Like something heavy hitting the floor."

It seemed more questions were being created than answered at this point, but I continued to listen silently.

"I went it the room to check on them, but when I walked in all I could see was red."

"There was blood everywhere, it splattered on the walls, some was dried on the ground, and some was fresh. I looked around, and I saw Izaya, holding a knife, sitting next to a fallen lamp, shattered on the ground. Then I saw, Masamune, lying on the floor in a pool of fresh blood."

My eyes widened. What did she just say…? The flea…

"Izaya killed my brother…but even so, I still love him."

"Why would you forgive him for that?" Suddenly I was filled with rage, even as a child, the flea only played with people's emotions, didn't he?

Ankiri was un-phased by my outburst. She just smiled and continued. "Because it was my fault. If I hadn't left them…"

"But-…why?"

"Masamune raped him."

I felt my stomach tie itself in knots. "What…?"

"When I left, Masamune forced Izaya to have sex with him. He couldn't fight back, because my brother was threatening his life. Masamune forced him down, and raped him over and over." She paused. "When I got home, Izaya had broken away, grabbed Masamune's switch-blade, and was defending himself."

His boyfriend…raped him…just like I almost had. I felt like I needed to throw up. The images of Izaya, crying under me, pushing me away. Then I pictured how scared he must have been, to be reminded of that. I seriously felt sick with myself.

"Then…I did something horrible to him, as well…I guess I'm really no different than my brother, in his eyes. We look the same, and now he has to live with that. Facing the face of person you killed, the person who hurt you."

I swallowed the bile rising in my throat and choked out, "…What did you do?"

"I told him he should die."

'殺す！臨也！'

I almost lost it. While I was trying to hurt the flea physically, how badly was I hurting him mentally?

"I was so mad. I couldn't think straight. So I told him to go die, I told him to go jump off a roof. I didn't mean any of it, but Izaya thought it was the only way to make it better."

"You mean he-"

"The next day, he called me to the roof of our school, there, he stood on the other side of the fence, and let go."

"…but then, how could he…"

"Mairu and Kururi caught him before he fell." She smiled. "They were crying, and holding onto his jacket for dear life. They were just barely able to pull him up." She laughed "They cried for him, they sat on the roof for hours…crying into Izaya's shirt."

"Then he left for Tokyo, no one knew why, but ever since then, he's hated me."

"I see…" I still felt sick, but only a little better than before. Now, I have to face Izaya, I have ti tell him…what? Tell him what? I'm sorry? Would he even listen? I-

That's enough. I'm sick of asking nothing but questions. I'm going to face the flea, whether he fucking likes it or not.

****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- Time to eat noodles~~~~**

**Thanks for the reading~~~~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**** Just so you know, Ankiri is a bitch. I know, I made her that way, so no one will be saddened by what I do to her. **

**:3 Spoilersssssss~**

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

My head was swimming, I couldn't see straight, and I felt like someone was talking behind my back.

My grandma came to check on me when I didn't show up to lunch or dinner. I told her I was fine, just tired. She didn't believe me, but left me alone anyway. It was dusk now, and light no longer shone on the deck where I sat. I let my legs hang over the edge, kicking them in the air. My back half-lay on the deck, and half-propped up by my elbows. The trees rustled in the wind, sending leaves across the grass and cracked pavement, creating a calming, almost painting-like scene.

"Oi, flea."

I flinched. And Shizu-chan had to go and ruin it, didn't he? The wood creaked under his feet as he walked closer and closer to me. I quickly became uncomfortable with the distance growing smaller with every haunting step. This was, after all, the man who was not only my most hated enemy, but he also tried to have sex with me earlier that day. Yes, I had a reason to be uncomfortable. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts; I didn't notice him take a seat only a foot away from me.

I figured, I should just pretend it never happened, and if that didn't work, play everything off like I always do. "Ah~ Shizu-chan, what do you want? Did you get lost in the yard or some-"

"Ankiri told me."

I felt my voice halt in my throat. Against all my better judgement and years of perfecting my poker face, I hesitated.

"-Wha-What are you saying?" Even to me, my voice sounded nervous. "Ahaha! You're so stupid, you aren't even making sense!" I laughed, my throat becoming tighter and tighter with every lie I told.

"Izaya." His voice made me flinch, it was firm, commanding, and it reminded me of Masamune. "She told me everything."

My voice failed me as I couldn't find any words to say, nothing could be said. But one word, I could muster. "…what?"

"I want to tell you…" He paused, and I could see nervousness and a hint of a blush on his face. "I'm sorry…"

It fell silent, I couldn't speak. My mind raced, but no words came out. He was the last person I needed pity from. My chest got tight, and I wondered how it got like this, when did it become more than just our regular game of cat and mouse? I have to stop this now, before it gets even worse. He has to hate me.

I giggle, that giggle quickly turns to hysterical laughter. Shizuo looks at me, was he concerned or angry? His expression seemed melded. I wonder if he could tell it was forced.

I stopped laughing enough to speak. "You're so stupid, Shizu-chan~! You actually believed her? How ridiculous! The look on your face! Humans really are interesting!" I resumed my insane fit of laughter and waited for Shizu-chan to snap. Would he hit me? Try to throw something at me? Either way, he was going to leave, and that's all I needed.

But he remained silent. No shouting, name calling, or violence. Just silence. I decided to lean forward for a better look at his face. "Na, Shizu-chan? You there? Hello~" I waved my hand out in front of his face.

"Oi~ Are you-"

Then he kissed me.

He grabbed my hand that was in front of his face and pulled me towards him. The kiss wasn't soft, or loving, it was rough and sudden. There was no dancing of tongues, just harsh, hungry lips.

I couldn't breathe; my arms lost all of the little strength they possessed. I struggled against his grip, but only ended up making it worse for myself. He saw my struggle and pinned me to the deck. Against my will, a squeak escaped my lips and my back hit the wood.

His lips parted from mine and he sat back up, leaving me breathless on my back.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag; he said "That's my answer."

Answer to what?

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

What the fuck just happened?

I don't even know. This is just-

Ugh, I almost threw up from the purely sickeningly romantic stunt I just pulled. Seriously, was this some sort of amateur romance novel or something? Pinning the flea down and kissing him, and on top of that, saying such a corny line afterwards.

I could feel my face getting redder and redder every time I thought about it. I couldn't look at him, afraid of the expression he would be making. I'm afraid to, but I just can't resist. I want to know, what does he make of all this? Am I the only one losing their cool?

Hesitantly, I look in his direction. He's propped up on his elbow, his other hand touching his lips. It seemed to take a moment for it to hit him, and all at once, his face exploded in a hot-pink colour. He turned away, holding his face in his hands.

Okay, this really was a crappy romance novel, wasn't it?

I mean, first, the two main characters hate each other, than they fall in love. What happens afterwards? Happily ever after? My head spun with the thought of falling for the flea. Wait, hadn't I already come to terms with that? No, I hadn't fallen, I was falling. Or it was just pity.

Yes, pity.

I pity the flea, after seeing how pathetically alone he is, I pity him. He had a family that couldn't care less if he died in a ditch. The only people who seemed to remotely care for him were his Grandmother and Ankiri.

And me?

Damn, I thought the questioning of myself would stop once I confronted the flea. Maybe…I need to talk to him about…what I did to him. My stomach churned. I need to stop thinking about this and do something.

"Oi, flea."

He turns to me, still in shock.

"You don't have to explain anything to me right now, but I want to hear it from you." I looked him dead in the eye. "Tell me the truth. What Ankiri was telling me…was it true?"

He hesitated, before nodding. "…Yeah…It's all true."

****I'm gonna draw some scene's from this fanfic, which scenes should I draw? Tell me~**


	12. Chapter 12

****FFFFFFF-**

**Why no one love me? D:**

**Whatever, I still have my anime!**

**….**

**I'm so lonely…D:**

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

I almost felt like laughing.

This is the worst, most likely, outcome to this whole ordeal.

It almost felt like the mask I used for years, the one I had perfected, was now just a crumbled mess of clay on the ground. A useless pile of dust and sand. It threatened to be blown away by the wind., carried off far away, without any hope of being revived. Not that that was going to happen any time soon.

Not with Shizuo here.

He was breaking my barrier. Not in the loving way you see in sappy movies or shoujo manga, but in a barbaric way. He ripped them down, forced every brick to crumble under his brutish strength. I was being forced out of my defences by my most hated enemy.

This is just the worst.

The protozoan just sat there, looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. He looked…angry? Or was he sad? I was really only used to seeing either anger or despair on a human's face. Rarely, was it anything else when people were around me.

But now, this expression was annoying me. I couldn't name it, and that pissed me off.

"Shizu-chan~" I whined, a bored expression on my face. "What kind of face is that~?"

He looked startled for a moment, but quickly tried to stutter a reply. "I-I was just…" His expression softened "I pity you."

_Pity?_

Now I was even more pissed.

The only emotion I can't stand to see. Pity. And pity for me, at that! Who the fuck does he think he is? I ground my teeth together, anger bubbling over my already damaged barrier.

"Really, Shizu-chan~?" I smiled sinisterly, "You care so much, my heart is overflowing!" I tried to take some amusement out of the shocked and irritated expression on his face, but the anger still ebbed at the edges of my thin layer of sanity.

"But…" I continued "I have no need for your pity, Shizu-chan. I'm obviously better off than you, that means you have no right to pity me, protozoan."

I could see the anger level rise in him, but it still did nothing for my own rage. He suddenly grabbed my collar, pulling me, awkwardly towards his body, until we were pressed right against each other in a tangled mess of miss-placed limbs. Even if I wanted to, it would be impossible to get up and run.

"And what the hell gives you the right to mess with people's emotions?" He shouted, right in my face. My ears rang from his angered tone; I hadn't heard that since we got here.

"Mess with people's emotions? Isn't that what I always do? Anyway, I'm not trying to hurt my lovely humans, I love them." I smiled, in the way I knew he hated. He growled.

"Shut up, before I kill you, right here and now!" He moved one hand from my collar to my throat, hovering just above my skin, threatening me. That's a new one. I wiggled my hands free of the awkward position we lay in and placed them on his arm.

"Aw, Shizu-chan, are you mad at me? I wonder…" I softened my voice and placed my left palm on Shizuo's cheek. "..how would you react if I told you this was all a lie?"

His eyes widened. "…What?"

"Hmm, would you believe me? What if this is all just a stunt to mess with you?" I felt all my anger fade and become a tight pain in my chest. This wasn't much better, but at least I wasn't in any danger of losing it. I watched Shizu-chan's face very carefully, waiting for his anger to explode. With his hand right over my throat, I wonder how he would react.

"…" His mouth hung open, eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. No sound escaped his lips and the expression on his face showed almost every emotion. Every emotion but hate. I frowned deeply, disappointed. As usual, he doesn't ever do the things I want him to. He doesn't follow the rules.

His hands fell, landing at his sides, limp, as he just stared at me. I tried to look him in the eye, but I'm a coward and my gaze fell to his chest. Without looking up, I could see his expression. Please don't look at me like that. Please don't. It hurts more than pity.

This look filled with remorse…hurts.

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

I wanted to hurl.

I know, I've said it so many times before, but this time I really, really felt like it. There was so much going through my head. The anger made me dumb, dizzy, and I blindly reverted back to the way I always handled Izaya.

I suddenly felt like crying.

I want to roll up in a ball and cry like a child for four or five minutes.

Izaya didn't look at me; his hand fallen from my face, leaving a cold imprint on my cheek. "…Why aren't you mad?"

He sounded hurt and confused. I remained silent, not really knowing how to answer his question. Why wasn't I angry, if he was just messing with me, I would be pissed enough to snap his neck. Why hadn't I?

Ah, that's right.

Why would I kill the flea, when he looked like he so desperately wanted it?

****Ah~, A good place to stop, no? But, I'm being mean :D I didn't write very much, and it ended like this? That's mean. Anyway, it's like 12:57 at night, and my dad is yelling for me to stop typing and go to bed, BUT I SAY NAY! (god, I'm so tired =_=")**

**AHOHOHOHOHO! I go to the fireworks today! And I'm almost done the sketch for ****Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin.**

**IT'S 1:06 IN THE MORNING!**

**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahh….**

**-dies-**


	13. Chapter 13

****FFFFFFFF-**

**Sketching is HARD! D:**

**Especially, on huge pieces of paper, my arms get tired…;n;**

**Don't worry, the Shizaya will come…in due time.**

**Meanwhile I procrastinate, look at the pretty pictures on my deviantART account~!**

**Ht tp : / anonusagisan .deviantart. com/**

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

I don't know how long we sat there, but it seemed like way too long. The sun had set, and bugs were flying around the air, I'm pretty sure I've already been bitten by several mosquitoes.

My chest still felt painfully tight, and it seemed to be getting tighter with every moment that passed. Shizu-chan didn't seem to care. He was just staring right at me, with that damn annoying look on his face. I don't want to be here.

I don't want to see his face.

I couldn't even see Shizuo anymore. All I could see was Masamune, I feel his hot hands, hear his breathing, smell his scent, and taste his tongue…

Damn, I'm losing my grip.

Desperate, I forced my legs to try and stand. It was awkward, his legs were on my hips, and I could barely move. So as soon as I was half-way up, my legs gave out. Whether from the stress, or our position, I don't really know, all I could think of was getting away. I ended up falling on top of him, my face buried in his chest. That really hurt like a bitch. His chest is fucking hard. All muscle and almost no fat. He really is a monster.

I didn't move, for a while, it was out of shock, but slowly, I snaked my arms around his huge body and pulled myself closer. I didn't really notice anything after that, but I'm pretty sure Shizuo was yelling at me. I was too tired to hear him or bring myself to snap back a retort. My head ached and pounded against the brick wall in front of me, or was that his heartbeat? Whose pulse was this? I slowly started to shut everything off, my senses, my mind, my mask, I let them all slip away into a puddle on the floor, forgotten.

That's when I started crying.

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

I don't really know what just happened.

And I really wish I did.

The flea looked like he was caught in a far off thought. He struggled in my lap to stand, suddenly collapsing forward, hitting me square in the chest with a harsh thump.

"Oi! Flea, what the hell-!" I stopped when I felt his skinny ass arms wrap around my chest. His whole body felt cold as it pressed into mine, melding our two forms together. The cold wind carried a few stray leaves towards us, some getting caught in the flea's hair and some landing on the deck. Without thinking, my hand ran through his hair, picking up one of the dry leaves. Not once did the flea protest or try again to leave.

I moved my hand to push his shoulder, but he held tighter. Under my hand, I felt him shiver. It was getting pretty cold, huh. He wasn't even really wearing proper clothes, only a thin t-shirt and jeans.

I stopped.

His whole body started shaking violently. Was he going into some kind of shock? Did I break one of his bones? I panicked.

"H-Hey! Flea, are you…" My voice trailed off when a certain sound reached my ears.

A sob.

Then a hiccup.

The flea…

"Hey…" I softened my hold on his shoulder, placing both my hands on his arms. "Let go of me."

No response.

"Oi!"

Nothing.

"Flea!"

"Shizuo…"

My words got caught in my throat. Izaya just used my name…

Was he _high?_

Or was he just bat shit crazy? I didn't have time to ponder his mental state as he started talking.

"…I hate you. I hate you so much." He sobbed, holding to me tighter. My eyes widened for a moment. The flea is seriously fucking with my mind, because, before I could understand what I was doing, my arms where tight around his small shoulders and his waist.

I felt an unconscious smile spread across my lips. I like the flea better when he's quiet. When he isn't lying and wearing that fucking mask, he's almost kind of…nice. A little fucked in the head, but nice. I let one of my hands roam across his lower back, warming the exposed skin under his shirt, before going back up to his head.

I leaned my chin on the crown of his head, feeling how soft his hair was, and how he smelled like girly shampoo. His hair tickled my face and was messed and splayed out on my jacket.

"I know, Izaya…I know…"

****I was gonna write more, I swear! D:**

**I just need some time to sleep and recover from the stupid fever! **

**I feel really sick…**


	14. Chapter 14

**** ;n; Why I has writers block? **

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

When I woke up, it was sunny. I hadn't noticed that I fell asleep, and I was lying outside. I lay there for a moment listening to my breathing, before attempting to get up. I felt weight on my chest slid of and onto my lap. I looked down to see the flea, fast asleep on my lap, his face…

…dangerously close to my crotch.

My off the bat instinct was to throw something heavy at him, but I soon realized I was way too tired to even think about it. So, I went with it, carefully sliding his torso to the right until I heard a soft thump.

An involuntary groan escaped my lips as I lifted my arms above my head and stretched. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the flea stir. I looked over to see he had rolled over and was now facing me. I inspected his face closely, the under his eyes were red and slightly puffy. I took me a moment before I realized why.

The flea had cried the night before. Not only cried, but clung to me when he did it. I felt like I wanted to punch him. Then, I could probably kill him now, right?

It's early in the morning, so I could probably get away, too.

I let my hands drift over to the flea, and snake under his shirt collar, ghosting over his neck and feeling his warm heartbeat radiate on my palm. I furrowed my brow, this obnoxious heartbeat; I could stop it here and now. Screw noble battle, he would be dead. No more pain for me, or for anyone else. I could be revered as the man that saved Ikebukuro.

"Shizu…o…"

My breath caught in my throat. Izaya stirred again, but didn't wake. His face looked immensely peaceful as he leaned into my palm, seeking warmth. I firmly placed my palm on his cheek and he smiled happily, groaning as he cuddled closer to the wood of the floor.

"Your hands are cold…it's nice." He muttered, half asleep. I almost jerked away, but my curiosity was greater than my urge to kill…at the moment. I traced his jaw line, and brushed away his bangs. He shivered and hummed happily. When my hand brushed his forehead, I felt a surge of heat. Not just body heat, it felt like I just touched a hot stove. I flinched, by fingers tingled and burned at the contact.

Hesitantly, I placed my whole palm of his forehead. The same heat spread across my palm, at the same time I could feel him shake under my hand as he sighed.

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

The flea was fucking sick.

Anger once again controlling my movement, I shook his shoulder violently. "Oi, flea! Wake up!" He whined and flipped over. I growled deep in my throat. Stubborn ass.

Finding no other option, I shifted my arm under his shoulders, the other snaking around his knees as I hoisted in up, his head lying softly against my chest. A twinge of panic surged through my body. Even through my thick clothes, I felt the heat spread across my arms. He's seriously sick, isn't he?

With slightly hurried steps, I stomped through the house. I passed several obviously confused people, who I could only assume where house-workers. Panicking even more, I turned to a young maid.

"Do you know where Orihara-san is?" I almost screamed, the girl flinched, franticly fiddling with her hands. Slowly, she pointed to a hall to my right.

I dashed down the hall, vaguely hearing the rest of her instruction. What do I look for?

The smoke filled room, the smoke filled room, the smoke filled-

Yes!

I almost shouted in glee, finally sliding to a halt in front of a dark door, smoke seeping under the door and on the floor. Awkwardly, I slipped my foot in the crack between the door and the wall and slid it open with a thunderous bang. Holding back my coughs, I ran into the room.

"Orihara-san!" I shouted.

The room finally started to become clear as the smoke filtered through the now open door. I saw the flea's mother, sitting next to Haruko.

"…What is it?" She groaned, taking no notice of the limp body in my arms.

"Fl-Izaya is-…" Suddenly all the adrenaline stopped, leaving my body emotionally drained. My voice ceased to work and I fell on one knee. Haruko gasped, seeing Izaya's body fall limply in my arms. She got up, a frantic look in her eyes.

"What happened?" she kneeled next to me, placing a hand on the flea's forehead. "He's burning up…"

His mother looked over at us and tsked, taking a long drag from her pipe. She never said a word, and that's was irked me. She was Izaya's mother, right? Does she even care?

"Heiwajima-san, please help me take Izaya to his room." I turned back to Haruko; her brow was furrowed in a worried stare. I nodded, lifting the flea back up into my arms as carefully as I could. I quickened my steps out of the room, feeling Haruko walking not far behind me, giving orders to multiple maids and workers, sending them off in different directions. I managed to find my way back to his room, one of the maids slid the door open for me.

I stepped in and set his down on the futon. _Must not have put it away yesterday…_

"Take off his shirt."

I looked behind me, there stood Ankiri. "P-Pardon?"

"His shirt, take it off." She pointed to the flea, like I had forgotten where he was. Her face was completely void of emotion, her voice monotone. I stammered before hesitantly reaching for the hem of Izaya's shirt.

With some difficulty, I managed to slide it over his head. I couldn't help but stare at his pale, clammy skin. My gaze drifted to his face, cheeks dusted pink and panting. I started thinking dirty thoughts and almost slapped myself. Not the time, Shizuo, not the time.

No, never the time! It will never be the time! My self denial was then cut short by a short maid.

"Excuse me, sir?"

I looked up at her; she was holding a bowl with a cloth hanging over the side.

"Haruko-sama told me to give this to you."

I nodded to her and she walked in setting it down next to Izaya's head. She paused a moment.

"Please take good care of him…"

Then she got up and left.

I stared after her a moment, before shaking my head. It doesn't matter right now; all that matters is getting the flea better, so I can kick his ass for getting sick. Like, seriously? I throw fucking vending machines at his skinny ass and it never knocks him out, but a night sleeping outside, and he's out fucking cold? This was a low blow to my pride.

"Izaya!"

I turned to the door once again, three people stood there, one which I recognized as Haruko, the other seemed very vaguely familiar, and the third was a tall, black haired man, who looked panicked and out of breath.

The tallest man ran in, kneeling on the other side of Izaya, opposite me. His expression softened as he stared at the flea's face. Haruko and the other person, a teenage boy, walked in too. The boy looked bored and annoyed, while Haruko looked only slightly less worried than she did earlier. A buzz of worry hung in the air for a few minutes as the man and Haruko exchanged various information that I didn't really pay any attention to.

"Ah…Sorry." The man turned to me, stretching out his palm to me. I took it. "I'm Orihara Tanaka." He turned and motioned to the boy, "This is Sato Luka." The boy, Luka, grunted and turned away.

I nodded, "And you're Heiwajima Shizuo, correct?"

I must have looked really confused, because I was very, very confused.

Tanaka chuckled, "Thank you for caring for my son."

My eyes widened, "You're Izaya's father?"

"Yes, "He smiled and turned over to Luka. "Luka, go tell your mother everything is fine." The teen huffed and left.

"I'm sorry for everything; it seems you've been pulled into something that doesn't concern you." He laughed and scratched his already ruffled black hair.

"Ah, no, it's fine." I felt like I wasn't lying, but at the same time, what I was saying wasn't exactly easy to say. I lifted the cloth and dunked it in the water, wringing it out and placing it on the flea's sweaty forehead.

Silence fell.

The day had just begun.

**** ! YES! 1000+ words? I did it! ,khk ;jsb;jealh'aljfdghdhnddfklbjgkljsgtklb!**


	15. Chapter 15

**** L-Let's say this slowly…R-E-V-I-E-W-! D: I can't write if No one tells me too! My stories get really short when I have to one telling me to write more…D: If this keeps up, I'll have to end on a hiatus, and I don't want that…**

**I want a laptop…D:**

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

I vaguely remembered much after that.

I remember falling onto the protozoan, his chest was extremely uncomfortable, and his warmth was soothing. I didn't try to hold back my want for that warmth. My hands were numb and the part of my back that was visible under my shirt was being pricked with invisible needles. I felt cold hands run through my hair and down my back. It was cold, but comforting, less than a burning, and more calm than that.

I brought myself as close to the warmth as I could, hiccups and sobs escaping my lips as I felt warm tears slide down my cold cheeks. I felt like sleeping. I'm so tired.

Then I woke up.

I was reluctant to open my eyes and disturb the calm heat that engulfed me. I could hear voices, my body being jerked and shaken. I wanted to tell whoever was holding me to put me the hell down, but I was too comfortable in their arms. These cold hands…I know who this is…

"Shizuo…"

I was surprised by the hoarse sounding voice I heard. Was that me? Sudden panic engulfed me, but Shizuo didn't seem to notice my voice, or my sudden stiffness.

Was I sick? Shizuo's hands were even colder against my hot skin; I could feel them through my cloths. I leaned into the warmth, upset as it was pulled from me. I almost melted into the sudden softness on my back; it was a sensation that was lulling me to sleep.

"Izaya!"

I could barely make it out, but someone was calling my name. It sounded dull, but soon, every noise became sharper. Chattering filled the air, and then I could hear a familiar voice. One that I know, but haven't heard for a long time…who was talking?

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Shizu-chan's booming voice from right next to me. So loud, it made my head throb uncomfortably. A cold cloth was placed on my forehead, answering my desperate plea for relief from the horrible pain in my skull. The conversation continued, and my migraine receded to a dull throb in the back of my head. As the conversation progressed, I was coming closer to remembering who it was that was speaking, besides Shizu-chan.

Just as I felt myself getting extremely close, everything went silent. Great, now this is going to bother me all day. I have to force myself to wake up. All the way, wake up…come on…on three…one…two…three!

My eyes were flooded with light. Everything was unbearably white; I almost closed my eyes again. A groan and a gasp escaped me as my eyes adjusted. This caught the attention of every person in the room. All at once, they surrounded me, shouting my name (except Shizu-chan, he used 'Flea') and hovering over my face.

I finally got used to the light and opened my eyes all the way. Three people hung above me. Obaa-san, Shizu-chan and…

"Otoo-san…?"

My father smiled. "Morning."

I shifted, hauling myself onto on elbow, but all the blood immediately left my brain and I fell back again, the cloth that was placed on my head, now wet in my lap. I slowly came to realize that I wasn't wearing a shirt, and glanced over the room to find in next to my face.

"Otoo-san, where am I?" A clique question, I know, but I was genuinely confused. "What happened?"

"You're sick."I turned to the protozoan, who wore a scowl. Real nice, Shizu-chan. "You were being an idiot, and slept outside last night."

"You slept outside?" Thanks for that, Shizu-chan, now I'm going to get an earful from my dad. I'm too old for this shit. "What were you thinking, Izaya?" His voice got progressively louder with every word; I flinched, the loud noise ringing in my ears. Obaa-chan but her hand out to stop my father. I mentally thanked her for the silence that followed.

"You…" I coughed, "You're one…to talk, Shizu-chan…" I gasped, by lungs felt like they were filled with glass. "You slept outside…too…" Now, every eye was on him, I smirked at my victory, but it was short lived.

"I was wearing proper clothes." He lifted up my shirt, "This is barely a shirt." Sure, the thing was thin, but that was just-

"Plus, you look like a fucking stick man." Audible gasps resounded, all heads turned to Obaa-chan.

"M-Mom!" I heard my dad gasp. I almost laughed.

"Look at him, Tanaka!" She poked me hard in the stomach, "Do you know how hard I worked to keep my figure at your age? And here you are, walking around like it's nothing!"

I winced when her nail dug into my gut, making a curved red welt that stayed longer than it should have. I felt the movement in the ground as she got up and left the room, not saying a word.

There was silence.

Then…

"Ahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!" I hollered, I couldn't help it, even if I was sick and I felt like my lungs were going to burn up, I couldn't hold in my hysterical laughter. Shizu looked at me like I was insane. My father let out a chuckle, and Shizuo turned to him. Soon, he was laughing with me too, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Shizu-chan looked at the both of us, snickered, and soon we were all doubled over in extreme bout of laughter.

"Aha! Ha-koff!" I coughed, laughing a few times in between, until it died into just hoarse coughing. Shizu and my dad stopped and looked at me. It finally subsided, and I lay my head down on the pillow, letting it bubble up around my head.

"You should go back to sleep." Otoo-san smiled, rising to his feet. Shizuo looked up after him as he left the room. Shizu-chan looked back at me.

"Sleep, stupid flea."

"Aw, is…Shizu-chan…worried about me?" I tried to coo, but my voice cracked and went flat.

"…" He didn't answer for a moment, "Get better, so I can kick your ass for getting sick in the first place."

I smiled, feeling my eyelids get heavy, slowly, they drifted closed, and I fell into a soft sleep.

****I WANNA LAPTOP! D:**


	16. Chapter 16

**** Ah~ I'm so happy with all the feedback I'm getting~ **

**Once again, sorry for the lack of response, but my computer tends to spazz when I try to write a response. ^_^;**

**ALSO~~ This is real important, guys!**

**I'm gonna write the longest chapter I've ever written EVER! GANBARIMASU~~~~-fist air pump-**

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

That was the first time I'd ever seen Izaya smile like he meant it.

And the weird thing was, it didn't surprise me. It kind of did at the beginning, but with all of this that's been happening, I find myself growing used to the Izaya that lay before me, completely defenceless and vulnerable. I only wish he would act this way around me all the time…

Wait, no! Not just me, everyone! Yeah, he should act this way around everyone!

I wanted to punch myself in the head. This was getting old. I should just come to terms with my feelings, right? I'm an adult; it's childish to continue to deny that I…have _feelings_ for the flea. I felt the blood rush to my face and my gut tie itself into knots. The very thought of even trying to say these things to Izaya made me more nervous than I had ever felt. What if he says yes? What will I do? Even if I love him, will I be able to keep my temper? What if I lose it and hurt him? Just like Masamune did…

The nausea returned to me, and I hung my head. The longer I linger on the subject, the worse I feel. I need to get over this crippling thought. What good does it do to get upset over something that doesn't even concern me? Wait, this does concern me, though. I love Izaya, so I want him to feel safe. Does he feel safe around me? Even if no one can ever love me, with this cursed strength, can I at least love him? Maybe, to make him feel safe, I should leave. I'm always the one yelling at him, attacking him, trying to kill him.

And, Masamune is dead and gone. He's in no more danger. No more, except for me. I'm the only danger against Izaya's life, at this point. My chest tightened into a tight ball, twisting and sinking, making me feel even worse.

I should leave, before he wakes up. If I see his face, then it'll make it harder to go. I sighed, lifting myself off the floor and heading for the door. Looking back at him one more time, I left the room.

**=-=(Tanaka POV)=-=**

I walked down the hall, turning past many rooms and other corridors to find the one room I needed.

"Minachi?" I called from behind the door. She remained silent for a moment, and then muttered a quiet "come in."

I entered, coughing at the smoke that filled the room. I squinted through the haze, spotting my wife, sitting at the other end of the room, smoking from her pipe and staring out the open door that led outside.

"That's a dirty habit, Minachi." I coughed. She glared at me, tsking and turning back to the door that looked into the garden.

"What the hell do you want?" She growled. I sighed, chest sullen.

"Our son is sick-"

"Your son." She cut me off, pointing a thin finger at my chest. "He isn't mine."

"Minachi…How can you say that? You gave birth to him-"

She snapped.

A glass pot flew right at my face, shattering and knocking me to the ground. I groaned, feeling blood trickle done my cheek and drip off my chin. I looked up, she was now standing, a very anger look on her face.

She growled "Don't ever say that again." Her eyes blazed with nothing but hate and anger. She shot me a cold glare and left the room, shouting at some servants as she did so.

I sighed.

She's truly an impossible person to deal with.

I slowly stood on my feet, wobbling out of the room. I could feel the bloodied cut, it wasn't too big, and it had already stopped bleeding, so it was probably nothing to worry about. Walking, I hadn't noticed Heiwajima wondering down the hall until he bumped into my shoulder. He nearly sent me flying backwards.

"Ah, sorry." He apologized quickly. I shook my dizzy head. He gasped. Ah, forgot about all the blood on my face. Before he could say anything, I raised my hand to stop him.

"No, its fine," I laughed "I wasn't paying enough attention." I looked at his face, but he seemed to be staring off into some kind of deep thought. "Heiwajima-san?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of it and looked at me, slightly confused.

"Are you okay? Did something happen to Izaya?" He stared for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, I was just thinking…"

"Yes?" I urged.

"I know I'm in no place to ask...but-"

"Out with it, Heiwajima!" I shouted, growing inpatient. He stared at me for a second, taken aback by my outburst before complying with my request.

"Is there a reason Izaya left?"

I paused.

"Oh my…what a mess we have here."

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

My heart hammered against my chest repeatedly. The words practically fell out of my mouth, I was too anxious to control them.

Tanaka paused, wiping the blood from his cheek.

"We shouldn't talk here…" He muttered, glancing to a group of caretakers, whispering amongst themselves. I nodded and followed him as he led me down the many halls of the house. Blindly, I stumbled into a wall.

Tanaka stopped walking to look at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" I whispered, my chest becoming tight in anticipation as I rubbed the now forming bump on my forehead.

"It's kind of dark in here, watch your step." He said, continuing his walk down the twisting and turning halls.

Several minutes later, he stopped. Wrapped up in anxiety, I didn't notice and almost fell on top of him. I squinted, the dark halls strained my eyes, but I was able to make out the very faint outline of a door. It slid open and Tanaka walking inside, I followed. The room was covered in dust, filled with old books and furniture. I stood in the doorway, listening to the thumping and groaning of the older man as he struggled past stacks of books to reach the outside door.

With a few tugs, it was shoved open, letting rays of bright light seep into the room, but this only made it all the creepier.

I looked down; the floor was covered in boxes filled with children's toys, covered in cobwebs and dust.

"This used to be a play room." I looked up at Tanaka, who had seated himself on a short bookshelf, picking up a once-colourful picture book, that was now torn, dusty and sun damaged, and flipping through it.

"Hmm." I hummed in acknowledgment.

"So," He sang, swinging his legs over the edge of the bookshelf. "Back to our little chat." He stopped and leaned forward, folding his hands and leaning towards me. "You want to know why Izaya ran away."

"Ran away? I thought he just left."

"Well, yes, he left." He thought for a moment before turning back to me. "Yes, he left."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because, technically, you can't _run away_ if your parents don't want you there in the first place."

**=-=(Tanaka POV)=-=**

The look on Heiwajima's face told me exactly what he was thinking. I smiled.

"W-What…?" He stuttered.

"Izaya had left many times before…" I continued. "…sometimes for days at a time, he was only seven years old and he would leave for weeks."

"I tried to stop him, but this is a bug house. He would hide from me and sneak out. Plus, I'm a working man; I didn't have time to chase after him, or to even play with him." I wrinkled my brow, remembering the times Izaya would beg me to play.

"What about his mom?"

I looked up, a bit surprised. "What?"

"Uh…" He looked guilty for a moment, before continuing, "Why not his mom?"

"She's the whole reason he ran away." I stated firmly. I paused a moment, thinking my words over carefully, "She doesn't acknowledge him as her son. As far as she's concerned, he doesn't exist."

"She…hates him…"

"No…" I sighed, feeling the air filled with dust making me stuffy. "She doesn't even care enough to hate him."

"For as long as he could talk, Izaya has done nothing but try to make her happy. He never did anything wrong, always behaved. When he saw that wasn't getting her attention, he turned to trying to start as much trouble as possible." I let out a soft huff of breath. "He ran away, but every time he came back, all she would say was 'Oh, so you came back.' Then she would ignore him again."

The air fell silent.

What a mess indeed.

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

I was speechless.

I tried to form coherent words in my head, but to no avail.

How come everything about Izaya's past, I had to be told by a family member?

It pissed me off.

The silence continued and neither of us attempted to break it. I shuffled in my spot, lifting my feet and shaking them. I was at a complete loss.

"Thank you."

I looked up. Tanaka was looking at me, smiling.

"For…what?" I asked, feeling confusion once again racking my mind, though it was something I was now used to.

He laughed and turned his head to the open window, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, for staying beside Izaya."

Huh?

Since when was I staying besides the flea? I guess I really never noticed before, but Izaya really never hung around anyone but me and that secretary girl. No one probably wanted to hang out with him though. Well, he kind of had that coming, being a total ass and all.

Tanaka laughed and shuffled over to the open door, stepping one bare foot onto the deck. After a few second of struggle, he managed to get all of his body on the other side, basking in the afternoon sun.

"Take good care of him, Heiwajima-san."

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

When I woke up again, Shizuo was gone.

My dad wasn't there anymore, either. It seemed they had left me to rest. I grunted and I forced myself to rise to a sitting position. Shuffling the blankets off my legs, I managed to stand. I felt better than before, the blazing heat wasn't too much anymore, and my head was only pounding slightly. I staggered to the door, slowly making my way down the hall, ignoring the protest of several maids and caretakers.

I turned down hall after hall, not paying any attention to the world around me, until I found myself standing in the doorway to my mother's favourite room.

I hesitated before pushing the door open.

Lying on the floor, in many little pieces, was a glass pot o barely recognized. That's not what caught my eye, though. Next to some shatter remains of the glassware, were drops of blood. The pieces of the wreckage were also spotted with it, sidepieces completely red with the sticky substance.

"What happened in here?"

I turned at a voice I knew too well.

"What do you want, Ankiri?"

She looked at me sceptically. "Why do I always have to have a reason with you? Can I never just want to talk to you?"

I shot her a glare before turning back to the pieces on the floor. I sighed and stood. "I'm going to go get a maid to clean this up."

Before I could leave, Ankiri grabbed my arm. I shot another burning glare at her, and she just smiled.

"Leaving so soon?"

I violently ripped my arm from her grasp. My brain hammered against my skull, sending waves of nausea through me. Don't look at me that way…you look just like him. I gripped my forehead, feeling the stupid memories come back to me, filling my head with a hazy fog, making everything turn distraught.

"Why do you insist on trying to break me?" I growled.

"What do you mean? I only ever have your best interest at heart."

"But why?"

"Because we're going to be married, isn't it natural that I care about my husband?"

"Don't avoid the question!" I shouted. She didn't even flinch.

"I don't understand your resoning for this question."

"Tell me!"

"What?"

I paused "What…"

"What do you want me to say?" She elaborated. "I'll say it, just tell me."

"No!" I was losing control; I don't think I'll be able to hold it any longer. "Just tell me the truth! Why are you doing this!"

"Because I love you."

What did she just-

"I love you, Izaya." She said, breathily.

I glared "Don't lie-"

"I'm not."

The solid force in her voice made me angry. How could she lie like that and say it with so much meaning?

"I'm leaving." I grumbled, slipping past her and running down the halls.

I looked around, finally spotting a young caretaker. "Hey, have you seen my father?"

"Ah, Orihara-sama went to the old playroom in the second house." She said, smiling. I smiled back and made my way to the house I had gotten accustomed to as a child.

I finally made it, and realized that I wasn't wearing shoes. I noticed this because of the sharp pain coming from the soles of my feet, I looked down to see my feet, bloodied and cut by sharp rocks and splintered wood. I winced, this was undoubtedly painful, but I hadn't noticed, my fever distracting most of my senses else ware.

Ignoring my bleeding feet, I walked through the halls. They twisted and turned, but I let my feet lead me to where I wanted to go. I was soon approaching the door that I needed. Turning the one last corner before the doorway, I-

"Gah!"

I ran into a brick wall. I fell backwards, holding my head. I'm almost positive there wasn't a brick wall there before-

"Izaya?"

Oh, it was Shizu-chan.

Big fucking surprise.

I groaned, "Eh~ Watch where you're going Shizu-chan~! I could have a concussion!" He growled.

"You're the one that-!"

A loud, eerie creak broke of our words. I looked around; it was coming from the beams holding the old roof up. Shaking, I pushed my hand behind me.

"Ah!" I shrieked as my hand broke through the floor, broken pieces of wood and splinters logging themselves in my palm. As if my scream was all they needed, the beams gave one final creak before snapping. The sound was deafening, the smell suffocating, as the roof of the building collapsed above us. I couldn't move, all I could do was watch the huge pieces of old wood fall towards my face.

Then everything was black.

****So f-ing long! 7 pages! :3**

**A few words here:**

**I'm going to pass out any second from sleep deprivation.**

**My cat it sleeping on the desk next to me, and it's really cute.**

**I want to eat my manga pudding.**

**And if you review, I'll share some with you.**

**That is all, for now.**

**CIAO!**


	17. Chapter 17

****Yes! Mango pudding for all~**

**I'm so sorry! I was so caught up in my Durarara playing cards, I forgot to wriiiiite! SORRY! Please forgive me!**

**Umm, so to make it up to you, here is a picture that goes with the proceeding scene. **

Ht tp : / / anonusagisan. DeviantART .com / # / d46i8nc

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

I never knew everything could change so much in 5 seconds.

One moment, we're just sitting there, the next Izaya's screaming, the next; I'm wrapping my arms around him, then the next we're falling. And now all I could see was black.

It was dark, dusty, and damp. We must have fallen through the floor, into the foundation of the house. I raised my head and groaned, we were completely surrounded by fallen pillars and beams. They had fallen on top of each other, thankfully. Although, they left little room for movement. I shifted, trying to find a position that would allow me to break through or climb out, but as I did, I felt something move underneath me.

Shit.

I looked down, confirming my fears. Izaya was lying under me, unconscious; at least that's what it looked like.

"Oi, flea!" I called, seeing if I would get any sort of confirmation of his consciousness.

Nothing.

I sighed heavily, now I not only have to get myself out of this, I have to get the flea out to.

I continued to shift in the tight space, finally being able to push on the wood above us. But as I tried to push the planks of wood out of the way, I noticed something. Every time I moved, the other wood around us started to move closer. I cursed under my breath. This wasn't going to work, so I resorted to the final option.

"Help!" I hollered. "HELP!" I don't enjoy screaming for help some useless child, but I couldn't see if Izaya was hurt. What if he had cracked his head open on the ground, or he was bleeding out from some huge gash. I shivered, reaching down and feeling my cold skin come in contact with his feverish flesh.

"HELP!" I gave one last holler, trying to get us heard by someone.

"Heiwajima-san!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Tanaka-san!" I called back.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yea, but I think Izaya's hurt!" There was a murmur and some distant yelling before I got a response.

"Don't worry, I'm coming down there!" He sounded like he was about to start digging, so I quickly yelled.

"If the wood above us moves, we'll be crushed!"

He stopped. "I'll figure this out, just sit tight!"

"Not like we could really move…" I muttered, turning back to the flea. Some light was now seeping in; I probably moved the wood before and let the light in. I could now see the flea's face; it looked like he was sleeping. I leaned on my hands, placed on the ground on either side of his face. I leaned down, resting my forehead on his. His fever had spiked, and his forehead burned. Something wet dripped on my hand, I brought it to the light to see that it was blood.

"Izaya…" I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him. He stirred and groaned, reaching up at my chest and grabbing a handful of my shirt. I shook him once more.

"Nng…Shizu…" He breathed. His eyes opened and he looked at me with a lost expression.

"You okay?" I cut off his silent questions. He paused, and then nodded, his eyes drifting from me to the mess around us.

"I'm scared."

What?

"Izaya?"

He looked back at me, terror shining in his eyes. He moved his hands and clutched at my sleeves, tugging, trying to pull me closer. "I can't see…where are we?"

I paused, the flea was starting to shake and I could feel his skin burning under me, bags under his eyes and forced breathing made it obvious he was fighting to stay conscious. I rested my hand of his head, awkwardly patting his hair in hope of calming him.

He shook violently, quivering and whimpering as he shrunk under me. For how many years have I wanted him quivering in fear under me? But now it was only making me even more distressed.

"Izaya, I'll tell you, but please don't panic." I tried to keep my voice even, remembering his blow to the head.

He laughed, maybe he had already lost it…"Shizu-chan said please…to me." He giggled.

I placed my hand on his cheek, but when I drew my hand away; his hand shot up and held it down. "Iza-…"

"Your hands are nice…and cold…" He closed his eyes and smiled. "Your heart is warm…"

"What?" I asked. He seriously had a concussion, didn't he?

"It's a saying. 'People with cold hands, have warm hearts.'" He opened his eyes and gazed at me with foggy red orbs. "Your kind, Shizu-chan. Very, very kind…and very…very stupid…" He barely spoke the sentence before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious again.

"Oi!" I tried to wake him again, but he remained still. My hand drifted to his neck, an erratic pulse thumping against my fingers. At least he was breathing.

"Heiwajima-san! Izaya!"

I turned to my left; rays of light were starting to seep through as the pieces of the broken roof were removed. Soon, a straight shot beam of light illuminated us. I looked up, flinching as my eyes were met with harsh light. As I adjusted to it, I could see Tanaka, sleeves rolled up; sweat dripping from his brow, and several other men in similar condition.

With room to move now, I sat up and gathered Izaya in my arms. A few shaky steps and I was standing. I looked up at Tanaka and handed him Izaya. After setting him to the side, he reached down and helped me get leverage. Once we we're all out, all hell broke loose. Izaya was surrounded by emergency staff and hauled off to get treated properly. They examined me, but I couldn't feel any broken bones, so I assumed I was fine.

Things settled, and I made my way back to my room.

"Heiwajima!"

I turned to Tanaka; he looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. I nodded, he fidgeted for a moment. "And…we found something when we were digging you guys out."

**=-=(Tanaka POV)=-=**

Silence fell. I sighed and rummaged through my pockets. Finally feeling the cold metal against my fingers, I pulled out what I needed.

In my palm, I held out a necklace. Its silver chain glittered in the setting sun, hanging down from my hand. In the center of my palm, lay a simple silver ring. The chain was sewn through it, tugging the metal object towards the ground.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked, pointing to the object in my hand.

"It was stuck to one of the upper support beams of the house." I said, "This house may be old, but it's sturdy, something like this wouldn't happen unless the beams were weakened."

Shizuo looked even more lost. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…"

"This was no accident."

**Ahhh. Sorry, the next one is gonna take a little longer than usual…^^; sorry…so sorry…so so so sorry…TT◊TT


	18. Chapter 18

****I'm here…again.**

**:3 I really hope people are reading this still. Q/u/Q;;,**

**\(TTuTT)/ Enjoy~**

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

We both turned at the distant voice. There was that teen I saw earlier. What was his name?

"Luka, what are you doing here? Get back inside-!"

"Why am I the only one that doesn't get to know if anything is going on?" He shouted.

Tanaka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't a place for children."

"But I'm 17, I'm not a child. If you let me try, I can help you figure out who did this!" Silence fell, the Luka kid stood there, his fists clenched at his sides, determination shining in his eyes. Tanaka sighed again and walked up to the kid.

He reached out with his right hand, patting the kid's spiky brown hair. "Don't get too involved."

Luka looked up in surprise. "Really…?"

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt to have extra hands, would it?" He smiled and turned to me. I hesitated, but nodded. The kid might be useful, I don't really know.

"Well, let's get started!"

**=-=(Tanaka POV)=-=**

Hours of searching through the wreckage led us to find that we hadn't the slightest idea of what was happening. We found the support beams and discovered that they were indeed tampered with. Other than that, the only clue we had was this ring. I held it tightly in my hand as we all slumped against the one wall of the building that still stood.

"I'm too old for this…" I groaned, trying to get some feeling back in my arms. Luka mumbled something like 'Stupid geezer…' and Shizuo just grunted, not looking at all tired.

"Boys!" I shifted, looking at Haruko with a pained expression. "Dinner!" Luka immediately jumped up with his arms in the air.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Luka!" Haruko growled. "Watch your mouth boy, before I come over there and wash your mouth out with soap!"

Shizuo snickered and slowly rose to his feet. I followed, wincing as my legs felt my full weight on them once again. We shuffled through the halls, when Shizuo stopped and turned around.

"Heiwajima-san?" Haruko called. Shizuo looked at her than stared down a branching hallway.

"I'm not hungry; I think I'll just go to bed." He mumbled, fixing his gaze at the floor. His feet shuffled eagerly as he turned and tried not to dart down the hall. Before he broke into a full out run, I grabbed his arm. We stood a considerable distance from the others, so I leaned closer and said in a hushed voice.

"He's down the hall to your left."

For a moment he looked at me, surprised, then he nodded and ran down the hall.

"He's not the brightest, is he?" Haruko remarked as I reproached the other two.

"No, but he'll be good for Izaya." I said, placing my hands on my waist and sighing. "Kid needs someone who can yell at him."

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

I bolted down the hall, almost knocking over several people along the way. This hall is ridiculously long. I want to see Izaya. Before, he was bleeding really badly and he was sick. Was he conscious? Was he even alive?

My pace slowed as I realized the thoughts streaming inside my head.

Izaya isn't dead. He's not. The dude is a fucking cockroach; he never dies, no matter how many vending machines I throw at his skinny ass.

I look up as I realize now, I am standing in front of the room at the very end of the hallway. I hesitated, reaching for the door with shaking hands. But before I could, someone on the opposite side of the door slammed it open.

Standing there was Izaya. His face was flushed, but he looked angry. He jolted back when his eyes met my chest. Stumbling back rather foolishly, he lost his balance. I reached out on reflex and caught his arm, causing him to fall face first into my arms.

"Where the hell are you going?" I shouted. Izaya flinched and continued to stare at the floor. "Go back to bed or you won't get better." I grabbed onto his shoulder, but he still refused to look me in the eyes. I took note of the white bandages wrapped around under his bangs and over the back of his head.

"Oi!" I snapped and grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes to meet mine. A bright hue of red graced his cheeks as he tried to wiggle out of my grasp. I growled. "You still have a stupid fever don't you?" I sighed and leaned towards him, touching our foreheads together. I immediately felt a surge of heat pass from him to me. He _is_ still sick, stupid bastard.

Izaya stumbled over his words as he tried to turn and run, but his moves were slowed by his injury and sickness. I caught him and held him in place, my arms tight around his thin torso. All resistance ceased and I wondered if I had snapped his spine in half. My suspicions proved wrong as he started to speak.

"Ne, Shizu-chan…" His voice quivered slightly. He's really sick, isn't he?

"What do you want, flea?" I asked, guiding him back to the room he almost escaped from.

"…Why do you hate me?" I stopped my hand a mere inch from the door. I looked back at him, he was leaning against my back, face buried deep in the cloth of my shirt. His hands curled into the cloth as well, making it run tight on my back. I couldn't see his face, but his ears were bright red. He was blushing, was it because of the fever, or because of me?

"…" I didn't answer, for a moment, I wasn't sure how.

"Izaya…"

"…"

"Izaya."

"…"

"Oi! Flea!"

"…"

He passed out.

"Fuck."

****I DON'T !**

**I don't care if you have nothing to say! Just review, okay? Tell me what you had for lunch yesterday or something…**

**BTW, thanks Yuki-chan and Dark-san, YOU GUESS ARE SOOOOO COOL!**

**With your awesome writing skills and super awesomeness and stuff! O/u/O**


	19. Chapter 19

****….d-does everyone think Ankiri did this? D:**

**Well, we'll see…we'll see…xD**

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

I don't want this anymore.

I feel like a useless child. No, worse, I feel like a useless female character in a shounen manga. Guh, it made me sick to my stomach to think of being saved any more. I hurt my pride as a grown man to even think of letting anyone, let alone the protozoan, save me.

I have to get the fuck out of this room. It was suffocating me. My head throbbed and my whole body was sore, but I needed some fresh air, dammit.

"Hey…" I called to the only caretaker left, sitting in the corner, putting some bandages away. "…can I go outside now?"

"I'm sorry, Orihara-san, but I have direct orders from Haruko-sama not to let you leave."

Figures.

Well, that shatters plan A, and I have yet to think of a plan B. I'm screwed. I'm going to die in this room. Cold and alone. I just want to curl in a ball and die. And I probably would, if I wasn't in so much pain. I guess I really was pretty drugged up right now, but now they were starting to wear off and the full throbbing, sore pain was coming back to me.

Okay, now I have a plan B.

Mustering up all my strength, which wasn't a lot, let me tell you, I pushed myself into a sitting position. I also made a lot of noise while doing it, so I'm sure the girl already knew I was up. I took no notice of her attempts to get me to sit back down.

"Please, sir! You aren't strong enough to walk on your own! You have a concussion." She called as I stomped, although a bit wobbly, towards the door. Grabbing the side, I slammed it open and stormed out.

At least that's what I wanted to do.

Instead I ran to a fucking brick wall…

…

Again…

I stumbled back, trying to keep from falling over. I lost all sense of direction and the world just got really hard to see. My head pounded and I felt a moment of weightlessness. But that didn't last very long. I was grabbed and held to something hard and warm. I kind of like this, it's comfortable. I snuggled closer to the unseen warmth, wanting for its calming comfort.

"Where the hell are you going?"

So much for comfort.

I flinched, realizing who I was cuddling up to. I couldn't look at his face. So I settled for staring at the floor really intensely.

"Go back to bed or you won't get better." Like you care, Shizu-chan. I felt his large hand grab my shoulder and forced me to turn. My head pounded in protest as I continued to let the blood rush so my face as I stared at the wooden floor.

"Oi!" He shouted again. I was about to yell back, but his cold hand cut me off. His hands were like ice, sliding over my face and under my chin, but they only made my face hotter. I felt like crying. His hand gripped my chin and forced my eyes to meet his, and once I looked at him, I couldn't look away. In his eyes, I saw what I had feared I would see.

Concern.

His eyes shone with genuine concern, but anger at the same time. My face got even hotter and I could feel tears start to rise to my eyes. He was only a centimetre from my face, and I could feel his breath on my lips. Damn you and your obliviousness, Shizu-chan! Do you not see how close we are right now? If I slipped or wobbled even a little, I could fall on you, and with our faces so close…my face burned uncomfortably, now there were defiantly tears in my eyes. Shizu-chan took no notice and continued to talk.

"You still have a stupid fever don't you?" He growled and leaned closer. No, back away, Shizu-chan! No, no, no, no! Not closer, FURTHER! I want to cry, seriously. Then our foreheads touched. I felt all the heat in my body immediately rush to my face.

My mind immediately failed to form words as I tried to slip out of the protozoan's grasp. He turned and grabbed my arms, wrapping his own around my body. I almost cried out. This is too much, too much to handle when I'm sick.

"Ne, Shizu-chan…" My mouth moved before I could contemplate what I wanted to say. I tried to stop myself, but it seems my mind has other plans for me.

"What do you want, flea?" He snapped, pushing me back towards the door I came out of. Tears were once again threatening to fall from my eyes. Why do you hate me so much, Shizu-chan? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much? Why won't this pounding ever stop?

"…Why do you hate me?" I breathed. I felt everything stop. I lost all feeling in my legs and I fell forward, right onto the protozoan's back. I held back tears while I entangled my hands in the soft fabric, burying my face in the sweet warmth it provided. I felt to world get really fuzzy. Noise and light started fading and I slipped into a deep sleep.

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

I was getting really tired of carrying the flea places.

The girl who was already in the room looked really confused at this point. I told her I could handle it from here and she left. I set the flea down on the futon, making sure not to hit his head on anything. I doubted how softly I could handle the flea, I might end up snapping his neck if I try to replace his bandages.

I looked around the room. There were some pieces of medical supplies tucked away in a corner, along with what I assumed were Izaya's torn clothes. The flea's chest rose and fell in erratic patterns for awhile before settling into a slow pace.

I caught myself staring at him multiple times during the next hour. I would look to see how he was doing, and then I guess my eyes just kind of lingered there, taking in every detailed feature of his face. I would catch myself doing it and look away. Repeat.

After an hour of self-denial and feeling like a creepy old man, someone opened the door to the medical room. I turned from my spot on the wall next to Izaya to see Ankiri, standing in the doorway, her face looked bored.

"Heiwajima-san, good evening." She said, entering the room. I nodded. She shuffled around the room's closet across from me until she found a cushion to sit on. She sat across from me. This made me slightly uncomfortable, as she was clearly staring, no, _glaring_, at me.

"Uhm…you came to see Izaya?" I knew this was a very stupid question, but the awkward silence was too much for me. It was pissing me off.

"Yes." I flinched. From her tone I could tell she wasn't very fond of me. What had I done? I don't get it. "But I'm also here to talk to you."

"Huh?" Now I was just confused.

"Yes, and I only have one thing to say to you." She said standing and walking closer to me before bending down and poking me in the chest, he face was uncomfortably close to my face.

"W-What…?" I stumbled back, trying to press myself into the wall. The look in her eyes was menacing and crazy. I felt like I was being stared down in an interrogation. And believe me; I know what that feels like. There was a long uncomfortable silence before she spoke, her voice laced in venom.

"Leave."

**** You guys! Hey, over here! It's me, the review button. PUSH ME! Do it, or Asagi will cry.**


	20. Chapter 20

****sdkjvfnsdjkbvgdksjbvkfjbv!**

**A few things~! Uhm…happy 20****th**** chapter you guys~!**

**Also, thanks for the kind reviews and the favourites and alerts! They make me so happy! :3**

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

"…What…?"

"You heard me, leave. Now." She snapped, rising to her full height. I sat there, dumbfounded. What the hell was going on?

"But why-?"

"Why?" She shouted. She clenched her fists at her sides, face red from rage. "It's all your fault!" She shouted. Her expression was one I recognized all too well. Rage. Pure, burning, white rage. I had experienced that emotion all too much in my 24 years of living.

"What did I do?" I almost yelled. All the anger from the past couple days came bubbling over, and I found it almost impossible to keep it down.

She clenched her teeth and glared, hard, at me. "It's your fault Izaya won't love me!" She cried.

I paused, my eyes widened. The anger bounced back. "What are you talking ab-!"

"It's your fault! Izaya doesn't have room in his mind because all he ever thinks about is you!" She shouted again, he voice cracked and I noticed the tears running down her cheeks. Fucking bitch.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't try anymore to stop the anger coursing through me. I don't usually yell at woman, but I had held back this for far too long.

"Don't you see?" He voice lowered to a soft whisper as she let the tears pour from her eyes. "You've occupied his ever thought for eight years." She whimpered. "There's room in his heart for all of humanity, except you and me. But there is only room for one in his mind." Her eyes shot over to the sleeping flea. "And it isn't me."

"You're lying, there's no way that I mean that much to the flea." I growled.

"I'm not. It's all he talks about. I used to speak with him on the phone, and all he could think to say was 'Shizu-chan is crazy! His strength is so great; he even threw a garbage can at me today.'! I'm sick of it. I'm the one he has to marry, not you, not Masamune, me, the last person he wants." She glared at me.

"…Shizu-chan?"

I flinched at the hoarse voice of the flea. I turned my head and saw the flea, sitting up, glaring at me and Ankiri.

"What's going on?" He asked. I stared at him for awhile, unsure of what to say. Ankiri was the first to speak.

"Nothing, Izaya. Just checking in on you, you really scared us." She smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" She said and made a swift exit. We both sat silently staring at the door.

Izaya sighed "Seriously…" he scratched his head and groaned as he stretched his right hand above his head. "I really hate it when people don't act like I want them to!" My eyes drifted to his hand, where I could see white bandages coming undone, splotches of red coving the surface.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked, pointing to it. Izaya stared at me a moment before bringing his hand in front of his face.

He shrugged, "I guess it happened when the roof collapsed…" He lifted the ribbon-like bandage and examined it. "I need to re-bandage it."

He stretched out his hands in a pathetic attempt to reach the medical equipment. He stopped a moment before rolling over, heaving himself to his knees, then slowly standing on his feet. He stumbled a moment before slowly shuffling over to the corner.

I watched as he rummaged through the medical box, pulling out the bandages and tape, along with as bottle of aspirin. He fumbled, tearing the old bandages off and clumsily wrapping the cloth around his right hand with his left. A few moments passed and he gave up. Sighing as he flopped onto his back, he turned his head to me and glared.

"Didn't occur to you to help 'the sick injured man who let you stay in his house' re-bandage his hurt hand?" He whined, staring at the healing gash on his palm.

"Don't you mean 'the man that framed me and killed several people while still in high school'?" I growled, my anger form before remain there, not letting up. Izaya flinched, but looked at me with that god-damned smirk.

"Has Ankiri told you about the first person I ever killed?" He laughed, sitting up. I felt the anger bubbling over once again. If he kept this up, I don't think I could resist it.

"Ah~ It was weird. It all went by so fast, I barely noticed until it was over." He laughed again and smiled. "I saw all the blood on my hands and all over the wall, it was such a pretty colo-"

"Stop it." I growled, my fists clenched to my sides. "Just stop…" I couldn't look at him, it would just make me angrier. So I settled for staring at the floor.

"Oh~, what's wrong Shizu-chan? Am I making you mad? As I thought, a monster could never-"

"Shut up!"

A flash before my eyes. That's all it was. I was blinded by my rage, nothing registered and everything turned to a blinding white blur. Shut up, everything, just be quiet. I didn't want to hear his voice anymore, like nails on a chalkboard. I didn't know what had happened, but it was so silent, so I stayed still. Until a hoarse, cracked voice grabbed me and pulled be back to reality.

"S-Shizuo…you're-…argh…guh…"

The flea was in front of me, eye to eye with me, and then I realized I was holding him off the ground. I was pressing him to the wall, but by what? I looked to my arm; it extended straight out, by hand wrapped around the flea's neck. I felt his erratic pulse, confirming where my hand was. I drew my attention to the flea. His eyes were half-lidded, quivering on consciousness and darkness, and his hands were clawing desperately at my arm.

Blood smeared across the right side on my forearm, but my skin wasn't cut. I turned to Izaya's hand. The gash was open and bleeding heavily, every time he clawed at me, it was ripped more, spreading the dark red liquid across my arm.

I flinched away, finally regaining the lost control. I stared a long time at Izaya. He coughed and wheezed as his voice finally came back to him, he looked up at me with an evil look in his eyes, smiling.

"So, nothing has changed…"

**** Let me tell you what usually goes down in my head after a chapter…it goes like this…**

Anon: Nice note to end the show on. –sarcasm—

Asagi: Oh please, like you could ever do better. –eye roll—

Anon: ….your mom.

Diafollo: Both of you shut the fuck up or I'll rip out your eyes with my bare hands.

Asagi: WHATEVA BITCH I CAN TAKE YOU BOTH ON!

**I FAIL AT LIIIIFE! TTATT**


	21. Chapter 21

**** Q/u/Q;; You guys are so cool~!**

**Wait…OH FUUUUUCK!**

**I forgot to add something to the chapter last time! D:**

**Whatever, I'll try to work it in here.**

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

I wanted to scream, but no sound escaped my throat except for a wheeze and a gasp. The pressure on my windpipe loosened and I slid to the floor. Coughing, I managed to regain my breath, a shaky smile spread across my face.

"So, nothing has changed."

I held my neck, feeling the bruise already begin to form. My whole body shook from my near-death experience, but I prayed to the god I don't believe in that Shizuo didn't notice. I almost laughed at his face, it was so…interesting.

A mix of anger and horror, oh, how beautiful it was. Shizu-chan occasionally proves to be amusing, as he was now. I think Shizuo saw my laughter. His face turned from the anger/horror look to a surprised/confused look. I still couldn't help but smile wider at him.

"Nothing has changed…" I whispered again. Yes, nothing. I hate him, he hates me. When did it get more complicated than that? No, our feelings are simple, because we are human. And humans are simple. Except Shizu-chan, he's a monster, even simpler than a human. He's a protozoan. But he's kind. Just like me, humans are the worst. They tell lies and truth, and it's hard to tell the difference between a lie and a guess. That's why I'm an informant, so I never have to guess.

"Izaya…?"

I looked back up at the protozoan; he's closer than I remember. His face showed a wonderful rainbow of emotion and I couldn't help but smile a little. I would have got up and started running, but my legs had no strength and even if I could, I wouldn't be able to escape. He got closer, and I attempted to faze through the wall, didn't work though. It never does. Soon he was just a step from me and I felt like my heart would stop.

"Come to deliver the final blow?" I wheezed, my voice cracked from the strain. He stayed silent; a blank stare graced his features. He kneeled down in front of me and stared right in my eyes.

Neither of us dared to break the silence. I couldn't breathe. My heart beat loudly in my chest as I came to terms with my impending fate. I can die here. I can die now. And that's okay, because that's what I knew would happen from the very start.

"Come on, hurry up and kill me, this game is getting boring." I closed my eyes and sighed, letting my head flop onto my shoulder.

"…You look like you're ready to die."

I cracked one eye open, "Well, I did just tell you to go right ahead, so I'm ready. Do it."

"…" He didn't speak, I watched as his hand came forward, wrapping itself around the back of my neck. Ah, he was going to snap my neck, wasn't he? Well, it's a painless way to die, I'll give you that.

His hand seemed to hit into the nap of my neck, it was cold, like always. Like…always? Since when have I been so familiar with his body heat? I felt his hand tighten, and despite myself, I flinched. Damn, now he'll remember me as a coward, someone who fears death. Fuck my life.

If he noticed, he didn't show it. His face got closer to mine the started pulling me forward by the neck. I stumbled, having to switch to leaning over his lap on my hands to stop from falling. We were centimetres apart. Guess he wanted to see my face when I breathed by final breath. Sounds like something he'd do. But then, he did the one thing I hate the most. The one reason I hate him.

He did something I didn't expect.

He inched a little closer, connecting out lips instantly. Time didn't freeze for me. This wasn't some corny shoujo manga. In fact, I think it sped up. My heart beat so fast in my chest I thought I might have a heart attack and die. Funny, I don't feel like dying anymore.

Shizuo tasted like smoke and smelled like forest. My…my mouth was open and he snaked his tongue in and rubbed his against mine. I want to cry. With so little force, he was able to make me submit so easily. I was losing all the little strength I had in me, almost like he was sucking it out of me. I groaned as all the air in my lungs dried up, I couldn't breathe. I pushed on the Neanderthals' chest, wanting to be let go, but he just tightened his grip, snaking an arm around my waist, and pulling me into his lap.

"Shi-Shizu-chan~!" I whined, wiggling, but getting nowhere. I stopped and sighed, letting myself be comforted by his warmth. His arms rested on my back, keeping me in place, like I was going to run away.

"I'm not going to run, Shizu-chan, you can let go."

"No."

"What?"

"I won't let go." He tightened his grip.

"Ah! Shizu-chan, you're crushing me!" I chocked. He loosened only slightly, but kept me firmly in place.

"Your hand." He said.

"What?" I looked down at my hand, it was gushing blood all over my shirt, how'd I miss that? Before I could do anything, Shizuo grabbed my wrist and pulled it towards his face. He took his shirt between his teeth and ripped it, cleaning the wound with torn cloth. Without a word, he reached for the discarded bandages. He cradled my hand as he wrapped the bandages around it, sealing my fingers together with the cloth. I didn't say a word as he finished and set my hand down. The silence remain for a long time until he spoke.

"Hey…flea."

"Yeah?"

"My answer."

"What?" Before I could ask anything else, he grabbed my chin and connected out lips again. It was a chaste kiss, a small peck. The blood rushed to my face when he back up and smiled. I tried to slide back, but only ended up smothered by Shizuo's chest. My eyes dropped, the medicine kicking in again. My head fogged up and I felt myself fall further and further into a sleepy haze.

****AHHHHHHHH~~~~~~! **

**SPECIAL THANKS: RainbowSparkle~, Thanks for giving me drive this chapter!**

**YOU'RE SO COOOL! Q/u/Q;;**


	22. Chapter 22

****As I've probably said before, I love you guys~! ~(=3=)~ Chu~!)**

**Well, I'll try hard, I promise!**

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

The flea was silent; I could feel his chest rise and fall steadily. His hair fell sideways when his head flopped onto my shoulder. A soft sigh escaped his lips when as his hand came up to grip the fabric of my shirt.

"Shi…zuo…" He mumbled, trying to get closer to me than he already was. I remained silent, trying to carefully slide his off me and put him back on his futon. I finally got him in the futon, but as I back away, I felt a tug pull me forwards. I looked down to see his hand, still clutched tight in my shirt.

I sat there for a moment, wondering what I should do. I sighed and finally opted for prying his hand from me. It didn't take much effort, but I had to be careful of the bandages and the fact I could snap his wrist in half by accident. My eyes drifted to the door, where Ankiri had exited.

What the hell was up with that woman? She acts kind, cold, then just plain-I shouldn't speak ill of woman. Okay, so, Ankiri wants me gone, because she wants the flea?

"Well, she can have the little bastard." That's what I would have said, but, now I'm not so sure. Now, I feel like I need to stay until this ordeal is done, so the flea and I can head back to Ikebukuro. Then life will carry on as normal.

But, how normal can it possibly be now? I had kissed him, and held him in my arms. How will he act when he wakes up? I mean, he didn't seem _too_ opposed to it, but maybe because of his weakened state? That's a bit of a stretch. But, I honestly want to know. Maybe my confidence is bit low.

I would be lying if I said I've never felt like this before. Well, never _exactly_ like this, but somewhat close. I mean, in high school I had a couple girls I liked. It's normal. But, this kind of situation is anything but normal. I've never fallen for a guy before. And the flea, he was just- I've hated him for so long, I'm used to not having to watch what I do around him. But now, should I watch myself?

I mean, I let my guard down, and I snapped. What'll happen next time I lose it? Will I hurt him even more? A painful tightness in my chest made it hard to breath. I hate this strength, more than ever, I hate my temper. Combining the two with my current situation, and it doesn't look good. I glanced over at the sleeping flea, resting my hand on his shoulder. I shook him lightly.

"Don't sleep too long." I grumbled. He groaned at me and rolled over, rubbing his eyes with the back of his bandaged hand, he swatted me away.

"No~! Shi~zu~-cha~n~!" He whined, I growled deep in my throat.

"Fucking flea, get the hell up!" I shouted kicking him in the leg with my foot. He groaned again and opened his eyes.

"Shizu-chan, this is no way to treat the sick."

"How long will you use that excuse? You don't look sick to me!"

Izaya sighed dramatically and coughed. He wheezed and chocked, holding his throat, feigning s dying gasp. He fell limp onto the bed, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. I growled and kicked him again. He laughed and rolled over again, his head falling onto my lap with a soft thump.

"Shizu-chan is so warm~!" He cooed as he cuddled closer to me. I grumbled and shoved him back onto the floor. He whinnied at me again and wiggled around. Finally he lay limp on his back, silent and motionless. He stared at the ceiling with relaxed eyes, letting his hands lie palm down on the floor.

"…I'm bored."

I sighed. I knew that when Izaya was bored, that meant trouble for me.

He rolled in an awkward half-slide half-crawl until he lay in front of me, his chin resting in the palm of his hand, kicking his feet in the air.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?" Izaya cooed, poking my leg with his irritatingly long finger nails.

"What do you want, flea?" I growled, annoyed by his sudden childish turn in mood.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Uncomfortable pause.

Longer uncomfortable pause.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"I hollered. Izaya winced and frowned.

"It's just a question, jeez, Shizu-chan, I didn't know you were so dramatic." He sighed and flopped to the side, his hair falling off his forehead.

"Well, if you suddenly ask a question like that-!"

"It's not like I asked you how long your dick is."

I felt my face get hot as my blood boiled over. I stumbled over my words, unable to make a coherent sentence. What the hell did he just say?

"How oddly specific…"

I turned to the door, my eyes resting on the mortified face of Luka and the all-knowing smirk of Haruko. My face got redder and redder. Luka gagged, making several gestures and gurgling sounds and finally growling/screaming in horror. Haruko laughed and patted Izaya's back with her foot.

"I see you're doing better, Iza-chan~" She smiled and I looked at Izaya, a bright red tint on his cheeks. Understandable, he did just say 'dick' in front of his grandmother, who was oddly calm about it. Well, she is a bit of a bad ass, I'll give her that.

"There's another character to my name, you know." He mumbled childishly, pouting and pulling himself across the floor. "You're making my name sound childish."

"You're acting like a child. If you want to be treated as an adult, then get up off the floor and use your legs to walk."

"But the floor is so co~ld~!" He chimed in a sickeningly high voice. I snapped back to Haruko. She huffed and walked over to the squirming flea. With strength I didn't know a woman that old could posses, she tucked her hands under Izaya's arms and lifted his torso off the ground. Izaya offered no help and just lay limp in her hands, his shoulders pushing up to his ears. His finger dragged across the floor as Haruko pulled him to the other side of the room and back. I almost laughed at the flea's completely vacant-happy face.

Haruko looked down angrily, muttering in what sounded like Russian. Izaya responded loudly in Russian, almost singing in the foreign language. With that, Haruko let the flea's arms go, letting him fall, face first, onto the wood floor. He yelped and a loud thud resounded throughout the room.

"Naaaw~! That hurt, Obaa-chan!" He groaned and rubbed his face, tears budding at the corners of his eyes.

"Don't be a dumbass, then." She sighed and looked over her shoulder at him. I snickered as Izaya got to his feet; he stumbled as the blood rushed from his head to his feet. His nose was red from when he hit the floor and his cheeks still wore a light pink shade, from what, I don't know. But rubbed his face and looked at me.

"Am I bleeding, Shizu-chan?" He asked, leaning closer to me.

"No, and stop calling me that!" I growled. Haruko sighed and walked towards the door, waving to me as she left, Luka not far behind.

Izaya smirked and plopped down next to me, still holding his face. "So do you think I'm pretty?"

I almost smashed my head into the wall behind me. "If I answer will you shut up?"

He nodded happily, once again doing a weird ass-hopping thing as he worked himself to sit in front of me. He leaned forward on his hands, a creepy smile spread across his face as he waited eagerly for my answer. I took a good long look at his face. His short, child-like face and soft brown eyes. His lips lifted in an eager smirk. Hair messed from being on the floor.

"…In the most girlish, most un-cute way possible."

The look on his face…priceless.

****FFFFFFFFF!**

**Yea we be finishing this chapter, ****like a boss.**

**Another thing~~ I drew a picture of an upcoming scene from this fanfic and posted it on DeviantART. **

**:3 I'm super proud of it, too.**


	23. Chapter 23

****So um…I…uh…n-nice weather, h-huh?**

**I've hit a HUGE writer's block and I don't know how long it's going to take for the next chapter. So, please be patient, and remember, reviews help. :3**

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

I stared at Shizu-chan for a while. Not thinking, just staring at his face. It was weird, for the first time since this trip began, I wasn't thinking. He chuckled and stood, facing the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He stopped, inches from the door and turned to me. He didn't say anything as he stepped closer to me. He leaned down and I craned my neck up. His lips grazed my forehead, sending warmth rushing to my cheeks. He pulled away and turned back to the door, leaving without a word.

I stared after him; the world ran through my mind. So many questions that I wanted to shout, but my words caught in my throat. Where are you going? Why are you leaving?

What am I to you?

The last question burned itself into the wall of my mind. Repeating over and over again, becoming more and more desperate with every time. I felt the space in my chest get tighter with every loud beat of my heart. I winced. I hate this feeling of needing something, especially when I don't know what that something is.

I sighed and flopped over onto the ground. I wiggled there for a bit, trying to soak up every last bit of cool feeling from the floor.

"What am I to you?" I asked the air around me. Rolling onto by back I let out another sigh.

I once again slipped into sleep.

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

I stopped a few steps outside Izaya's door, my face burning. What the hell did I just do? That was so fucking stupid! I did such a stupid, corny thing to the FLEA! I smacked myself in the head as I headed down the hall, vaguely remembering where my room was.

After several moments of wondering aimlessly, I stopped. Maybe I should just give up and sleep in this hallway. That sounded nice, this floor looks comfortable, and I was really tired. Just as I was beginning to seriously consider this as an option, Tanaka appeared.

"Lost?" He asked, his hand resting in the opening of his coat, his other hand lazily holding a pipe. He didn't wait for my reply before he turned and began walking down the hall again. I silently followed.

"It's been 25 years, and I still get lost from time to time." He laughed "But maybe I'm just getting old."

We walked in silence before things around me started looking familiar. We stopped in front of my temporary room. Tanaka nodded to me.

"Good night, get lots of rest." He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I called; he stopped and looked over at me. "What are we going to do, you know…about the…" I failed to come up with the correct words and my sentence trailed off. Tanaka smiled.

"We can resume our investigation tomorrow morning, for now, we all need sleep." I nodded and he left, smoking his pipe and kicking his feet, I guess, in some ways, he was really similar to the flea.

I entered my room, attempting to rid my mind of all thoughts. It was only then, that I discovered that all my thoughts orbited one person. Izaya. I groaned and attempted to crawl under the comforter. Why of all people do I have to fall for the flea? The most annoying, egotistical, un-attractive person I know. Well, not UN-attractive…just…not my type. But I like him, so does that mean he IS my type? God, I need sleep.

I shuffled under the covers until I was comfortable and slowly shut my eyes. I fell into a troubled sleep.

=-=(Izaya POV)=-=

I woke with a jolt.

I felt all the air leave my lungs and I couldn't breathe. I tried in vain to take a breath, but nothing but hot air flowed into my mouth. Something was covering my face? I pushed on the heavy weight on my stomach, feeling the object over my face get tighter.

A pillow?

I'm being smothered by a pillow. Well…no points for originality. I pushed all other thought aside, focusing on freeing my mouth from the fluffy object in front of me. I managed to turn my head, feeing my mouth from the confines of the cushy murder weapon. I took huge gasps of air, my throat sore. The room was still dark, and I could make out anything but a figure quickly leaving the room. I bolted up, but my legs buckled from the lack of oxygen.

I coughed and wheezed, finding no more energy in my body, I felt myself being pulled back into a dark nothingness I call sleep.

=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=

The next morning was hell.

First thing I hear is frantic yelling, followed by woman sobbing. I hurriedly get dressed and leave my room. A group of young maids are sobbing together near the end of the hall.

"What happened?" I asked, barely audible above the commotion.

"S-Someone…" One of them sobbed.

"Someone tried to kill Izaya-san!" The others cried. I felt my blood run cold.

"What are you-"

"Shizuo-san!"

I turn to Takana, who's franticly running from person to person, Luka not far behind.

"What's going on?" I asked, everything seemed to be so much louder than normal.

"Follow me." Was all he said before I was dragged even further into the fire. People where rushing past us, everywhere buzzed with frantic conversations. We soon arrived at what I recall was where Izaya was when I left. Tanaka opened the door and we both hurried in.

Izaya was sitting on the ground, surrounded by what I assume where doctors. Tanaka shooed them away and knelt down in front of the flea. He raised his head, bags visible under his eyes, his hair sticking out in all directions.

"I told you I'm fine." He croaked. "I'm just tired…"

"Izaya, tell me what happened!" Tanaka shouted. I winced. He sounded so…father-like.

Izaya winced to, hesitant to reply. "I already said, all I remember is someone holding a pillow over my face."

Tanaka sighed and took a step back from the flea. "I need a smoke…" He muttered before leaving the room.

I turned to Izaya; we were now the only ones in the room. This was kind of awkward.

"So...uh, you mind explaining to me what's going on?" I asked. The flea shrugged, a red tint gracing his pale cheeks.

"Everyone's freaking out because I passed out in the doorway." He paused. "I woke up to someone trying to assassinate me with a pillow."

I sat in shook, the full events of the morning hitting me all at once. "Are you…alright?"

He looked up at me, shocked. His face got a little redder. "Uh…yeah."

The awkward silence fell once again. Since when can I not hold up a normal conversation? Well, I've never really had a normal conversation with the flea, anyway. I guess, I'm just not very good at it, am I?

Izaya broke the silence. "I have a question…"

"If it's anything like the last question you asked me-"

"I-It's…not…" He trailed off. I watched his face closely, and I'm pretty sure I was full on staring at him, because he seemed to squirm under my gaze.

He took my silence as the 'go-ahead' and continued. "What-…what am I…to you?"

****I can't- I don't- This is- Ahhhh…I'm tired. It's 12:13 and it's dark…and Percy is asleep on my feet, keeping them nice and waaarm~~**

**GUUUUUUUUUUHH! I'M SO TIRED I CAN'T EVEN THIIIIINKKKKKKK!**

…**..PLEASE REVIEW D: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! O n O;**

**I'll be waiting…right here…waiting…**


	24. Chapter 24

****I just bawled my eyes out from watching "The Girl Who Leapt Through Time" I don't even like het that much and I love this MOVIEEEEE! $%#%^^*(^^*%#&$#^!**

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

"What-…what am I…to you?" I immediately regret speaking. Shizuo's face changes so quickly, if I had blinked I would have missed it.

I felt all air leave my lungs when his hand went forward. I winced, expecting a hit, but all I felt was warmth. I opened my eyes found myself in Shizuo's arms. I looked up without moving my head. He buried his face in my neck, neither of us daring to breath. Raising my suddenly weakened arms, I wrapped them around Shizu-chan's chest and buried my face in his shirt. He's like…a security blanket for me, now. Like the only thing I can hold onto while I'm falling down a hill.

I stayed silent, letting him hold me. He started to whisper to me things I couldn't understand. I felt like my ears were filled with my heartbeat, like it was the only thing I could hear. My chest hurts. It burns and throbs in the most painful way. I see, Shizu-chan, Is this…

This is what it feels to fall in love, huh?

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

The calm air enveloped me, and before I knew it, I was holding the flea. I felt his body shake and his arms flinch every time I spoke. Mumbling and whispering words that made no sense, letting his head burrow into the cloth of my shirt.

"This is confusing, huh?"

He nodded weakly and grabbed my shirt tighter, refusing to look me in the eye.

"You scared?"

His knuckled turned white and his arms began to shake. He didn't say anything, or look at me, but I could feel his answer.

"Yeah…me too."

**=-=(Tanaka POV)=-=**

I sighed, letting out a long cloud of smoke as I did so. All of this seemed so…I couldn't even comprehend it. My feet dragged as I made my way towards Michiko's room. I reached it, seeing the smoke under the door, I knew she was there. I slid open the door and stepped in. She turned to me, her brow crinkled.

"What is it now?" She growled. I stared at her for a moment before digging into my pocket and pulling out the necklace. I held it by the chain and shoved it in her face. He took it in her hand and examined it.

"I see…so this has something to do with all the ruckus that has interrupted my sleep for the past 2 days?" I nodded and took the necklace back. She sighed heavily and shifted in her spot. We remained silent for a long time, before I spoke.

"What do we do?"

She paused, taking a long drag from her pipe before exhaling a cloud of grey smoke. "Indeed, what do you do…?"

"When you live with a murderer…"

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

"Flea, don't think for a second I've stopped trying to kill you." I mumbled, holding the back of his head close to my chest. He chuckled.

"Of course not, Shizu-chan. And don't you start thinking you aren't still my least favourite human." He giggled and held onto my shirt loosely.

"I'm glad we're clear on that…" I muttered into the flea's hair. He shifted sideways, resting his head on my shoulder while hanging his legs over my knee.

"It's the festival tomorrow…" He whispered, holding himself closer to me.

"Festival?"

"Yea, I used to go when I was little." He spoke softly. I stared down at him, a bit confused. This sudden change, I wondered, was this good? The Izaya that was open to me, the Izaya that wasn't laughing at me. I don't like it.

"Flea, what's wrong with you? You're being really affectionate."

"Says the man that pulled me into his romantic embrace~" He cooed. There was the Izaya I know. The Izaya I fell in love with. The same Izaya that made me so angry I could punch a hole in the wall. At least he made me feel something other than just 'contentment'.

I growled "Shut it, flea." He laughed and smiled up at me.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~?" He whined "Do you want to go to the festival with me?" He asked, moving to straddle my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I remained silent. I placed my hands on his hips, pulling him down onto my lap. He yelped and twitched on my legs. I smirked as his mask fell again and he showed me a delicious looking gaze. Ew, that was really creepy.

"Ne~" I snapped back to Izaya. He looked at me with his normal smirk, trying to get closer to my crotch. "Shizu-chan? So can we? We can catch fish and watch fireworks!" He laughed.

I snorted. "You're such a child…"

"Don't make fun of me, protozoan!" He complained, pulling on the back of my hair. I groaned and pushed him off me. He stuck out his bottom lip in a dissatisfied pout as he crawled back to me.

"Shizu-chan~! If we go, you'll get to see me in a yakuta." He hummed, a sly smirk on his face.

"Fine, I guess it would serve us both some good to get the hell out of the compound…" Izaya cheered, the sly grin still in place. It's not because I want to see him in a yakuta, or because he wants to go. It's because I'm getting sick and tired of this whole mess. I needed to relax and stop being so defensive.

I glanced over at the flea. He was crawling across the floor, sliding the door to the deck open and crawling outside. He swung his legs over the edge, dangling them above the ground. I got up and walked out with him. I leaned against the frame of the door, carefully watching him as he hummed and swung his legs out. His humming got quieter and his legs slowed until he wasn't moving or making sound.

I raised a suspicious eyebrow. He lowered his head, letting his bangs fall to cover his eyes.

"…I'm too comfortable with you." He muttered.

"Hm…I know how you feel." I hummed.

Awkward silence hung over us, Izaya didn't move, and neither did I. I didn't dare try. Everything was really weird now. It didn't feel right, for the flea and I to be on such good terms. It wasn't right, even if I love him, it's just not right. I shifted uncomfortably. I need to regain some normalcy, and fast, before I lose the Izaya I so badly need.

"Hey…"

He turns his head and stared at me.

"Start running."

He looks at me, shocked for a moment, then smirks widely and bolts off his spot on the porch.

And the chase is on.

****I really need to stop writing them so OOC…D: That's why I threw in that part at the end. ^^;**

**Love you guys~**


	25. Chapter 25

****I-I'm so sorry you guuuuyyzzz! D: I didn't write for so loooong! **

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

We ran for a solid three hours.

Jumping and dodging, Shizu-chan throwing random objects at me, trying not to completely destroy all the buildings. I jumped down from the roof I had hidden on and slid across the ground. Shizu-chan followed behind me by running down several alley-like paths before skidding to a halt in front of me.

We both were heaving in lung-full's of air, I felt my heart hammer against my chest from the strain and my throat was completely raw. If I had to guess, Shizu-chan was the same. I winced when I was forced to swallow, my lungs and throat loudly protesting. I hadn't moved this much in awhile, I was really out of shape for this kind of thing, but I wasn't about to let Shizu-chan know that.

I laughed and put up my smirk, "Tired already Shizu-chan?" I refrained from huffing while speaking. I could see a vein pop on the blond's forehead.

"Shut up, damn flea." He growled. I laughed again.

"Don't be like that, Shizu-chan! If you want to take a rest, fine by me." I smiled best I could with how tired I felt. Shizu 'tsk-ed' at me and stepped closer. I took a cautionary step back, if he gets too close, I wouldn't be able to hide the tiredness I felt.

"I'm fine, flea. But you look tired," He smirked and laughed, "you sure you aren't the one that needs rest?"

I flinched, shit. I covered it up and chuckled. "You need to get your eyes checked, Shizu-chan, because I'm not tired."

"Right…" He laughed, I couldn't help but glare. Since when am I unable to fool him? Screw this, this house, this family, everything. Everything was making this happen. I can't hold my mask up in front of the person that I need to. It hurts my pride, more than anything. That I have no more self control, this is Ankiri's fault, I'm not sure how, but she was to blame.

Suddenly Shizu-chan was standing right in front on me. I jumped back a little as he patted me on the shoulder.

"It's lunch, let's go eat something." He muttered. I slowly nodded, looking at all the extremely confused looking house-workers. I smiled and waved, to which all of them snapped out of their trance and scurried off to work.

We both entered the house, realizing it was far later than we thought and went off to our rooms. Sure enough, our food sat on the small tables in each room, waiting for us. I sat down next to the table, picking up a piece of fatty tuna in between my fingers and placing it on my tongue. I leaned my head back, trying to relax my sore muscles, I groaned as every muscle in my body protested.

I turned my head to the sound of my door opening. In the door-way stood Shizu-chan, holding a plate of various sushis in his left hand.

He didn't say a thing before stepping into the room, walking over to the other side of the table and sitting down. He grabbed some sushi with his chopsticks and ate it in one bite. I smiled and laughed a little. Chuckling turned to giggles and giggles turned to hysterical laughter. I was soon rolling on the ground laughing at Shizu-chan. At first I laughed at his determined face, and then I laughed at how his face changed at my laughter. He was looking at me like I was crazy. I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"What the hell, flea…" He grumbled, going back to his sushi. My laughter died down slowly and I sighed, shoving another piece of tuna in my mouth. Letting the flavour soak in, I swallowed it whole. Shizu-chan looked at me with a mix of shock and mild disgust. "Chew before you swallow, flea. I want to be the one that kills you; I won't let a piece of sushi do it for me."

"Aw, you still want to kill me, even after all we've been through?" I laughed jokingly. His face was surprisingly serious, staring at the ground, his brow furrowed in thought.

"…I don't know." He muttered. I felt my eyes go wide. No, don't answer like that. I was joking and then you go and make it serious! I quickly covered my shock with a laugh and a smirk.

"It's just a joke, Shizu-chan~!" I laughed and waved my hand dismissively, "Don't take my jokes so seriously-"

"Don't say things like that!" He shouted. I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped. I felt my whole body tense as Shizuo lunged forward, grabbing my arms and forcing them to my sides. Out dishes were sent clattering to the floor, sushi bits flying across the room. We sat still, frozen in place. Shizu-chan stared me in the eyes, his face dead serious and a little mad. I couldn't pull my mask, a feeling of loss. Why can't we go back to how it used to be? When did it end up this way?

"This is serious." His voice was deep and it echoed through my mind. Seriously, he needs to stop being so unpredictable.

"Haha, Shizu-chan…you sound so…"

I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence, my words left my mouth, but none of them made sense. Scared? Was that the word I needed? I stared at Shizu-chan for a few moments, remaining silent. He then sighed and turned away, releasing my arms from his death-like grip. He lifted his plate, only a few pieces of sushi remaining, the rest scattered across the floor.

Silence fell and I couldn't bring myself to move. My legs and arms seemed to cease listening to me as I lay there, my shaking arms barely holding me up. A few more long silences echoed through me before Shizu-chan stood to his full height, empty plate of sushi in his hand.

Everything at once stormed my mind as he walked towards the door, slowly sliding it open. As everything bombarded my mind, all the past days, everything we'd done, how much it meant to me. Without my rational mind thinking, my legs bolted up, and I flung myself to the door, grabbing onto the protozoan's shirt sleeve.

He stumbled back from the door, caught off guard. I didn't loosen my grip on the cloth, even if I was defiantly wrinkling it.

"Shizu…Shizuo." I stated firmly. By the look on his face, I'm guessing my face serious to. I tried to relax and smile, but I guess I looked pretty upset. "Where are you going?"

He growled "Why would you need to know?" He glared at me for a few moments, waiting for an answer I wasn't going to give him. "…I'll be back."

And with that, he left me, standing in the doorway. Alone.

**I'm so…so…so sorry…but right now…I'm so sick…I can't stop sneezing and my head hurts…but oh LORD! DID YOU SEE THE LAST EPISODE OF NO.6? D': I can't- I won't even- BUWAAAA! WHY YOU LEAVE NEZUMI? WTF? I will now cry whenever I hear the ending song. TTATT AND TODAY TIGER AND BUNNY ENDSSSS!

SERIOUSLY WHAT WILL I LOOK FORWARD TOOOOOOOO?%!%?#$#&%$%!#$TRUHYGFJKFHGRHDF'L:K:HDSKFDG:HGFJ:GHÈKFHÈAGfh:hjs:ghldg:wh¨lgsd"nsfyu$&%p*$&q)% #%\\\!

My life if now meaningless! –Jumps off cliff—


	26. Chapter 26

**** Hey guys, uh, I just realized this…I'm Canadian/Welsh, so my spelling and over all language is very…odd…so sorry to all my American readers~ Now, I will sit here, trying to write while practically sneezing my brains onto the keyboard every five minutes~**

**Enjoy!**

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

I quickly stormed through the halls, turning around corners at a rapid pace until I reached the room I had frequented quite often throughout the last two days. Sliding the door out of my way, I entered the quiet room where Tanaka and Luka both sat, discarded plates of food piled on top of each other in the corner. I stepped over them and set my own empty plate down on the top of the stack, before sitting down next to Luka.

He gave me a small nod, remaining silent as he stared head on at Tanaka, who seemed deep in thought. In his hand he was twirling around a ring attached to a silver chain, seemingly staring at an invisible spot on the ground. The only sound in the room came from the light clicking of the ring and chain, mixed with distant voices of various workers.

"Well," Luka broke the long silence "What do we have, so far?"

Tanaka stopped his fiddling and looked at the young man. His eyes seemed unfocused, still deep in thought.

"Well…We have concluded that whoever has been trying to kill Izaya lives in this compound."

"That's the whole family, plus all the workers…" Luka sighed, "We haven't gotten any closer."

"Not true." Tanaka said; hope springing from his voice, "I have also concluded that whoever is trying to kill Izaya is also trying to kill Shizuo."

Both pairs of eyes focused on me, and a strange stabbing sensation made itself known in my side. I winced and gripped my ribcage, grinding my teeth in a desperate attempt to kneed the pain away. Luka looked almost moderately concerned while Tanaka seemed to be staring right at me with no emotion. I really couldn't tell, my vision began to blur.

"What the hell-!" I grinded my teeth harder and bent over, the pain shooting across my torso in sharp sparks. "Ah…ow…" I groaned.

"Someone's drugged you, most likely poison." Tanaka stated, I turned my head, when had he moved to my side? My vision swayed and danced violently from left to right. His hand settled on my shoulder. "You'll be fine. Your body is exceptionally strong, so this will most likely just weaken your strength and make you more venerable to pain."

I winced again "Then this is-."

"Three broken ribs from the fall." Tanaka stated, reaching into his kimono sleeve and pulling out a bottle. "Pain meds." He stated, handing them to me.

"Y-You…anticipated this…" I breathed, vision slowly becoming steadier as I leaned my body against the wall.

"Not necessarily, it was merely a theory." He said, running his hand through his hair. "I suspected that whoever was targeting Izaya was also after Shizuo, so I gave whoever it was the opportunity to make a move." He sighed in relief. "So, we've learned a lot from just one experiment…"

"Like what?" Luka asked "You've only stated one…"

"Well," Tanaka began. "This also narrows down the possible suspect list considerably. The fact that my theory proves true, my theory that someone poisoned you, shows that the person who is targeting you is a worker."

"How…" Luka trailed off, his brows furrowed in confusion. I groaned, the pain was now dull, but it was still aching though my body.

"Only staff have access to the food; that fact in itself also narrows it down even more." He stated "Only those who came in contact with Shizuo, _and_ have the access to the kitchen would be able to tamper with his plate _specifically_."

"Or someone with enough authority." Luka piped up.

Tanaka groaned in annoyance. "Just when I had narrowed it down!" Luka's brow furrowed.

"Well, I think we should defiantly leave in the possibility…" He grumbled, pouting and turning his head.

"Then, shouldn't we check in with the people who work the kitchen? We could see who was in the kitchen…" I asked, the pain slowly fading to the back of my mind.

Tanaka sighed heavily "But this necklace…surely this belongs to-."

"Excuse me?"

We all turned to the door of the room, surprised to see a young girl, with rusty-coloured hair and green eyes. Her outfit said she was working for the compound, but the look on her face, it seemed she had a personal matter for being here.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Luka shouted, the girl flinched but was relaxed by Tanaka's hand waving dismissively at Luka.

"Manners, Luka, you are speaking to a young lady." He said, gesturing for the girl to enter. "Please accept my apologizes for this boys rudeness. If I may ask, dear, what is your name?"

A moment of silence followed before the girl entered the room, a look of apprehension, and was that-…distaste?

"Millia, sir." She stated, putting a hint of sarcasm on 'sir'. "I was wondering where I could find lady Ankiri."

"Ah!" Tanaka gave a breathy exclamation. "You must be her personal ward. Well, we were just about to talk with her, so could you please go find her quickly and lead her here."

Wait…what? Since when did we-

"Alight, anything else I can get for you, Orihara-sama?" More sarcasm was stretched across the suffix. He thought a moment before dismissing her; she seemed for than happy to leave.

Once she was gone, Luka lost it.

"What the hell! I thought we were working as a team, here!" He cried, rising to his feet.

"We are, Luka-chan~!" He cooed. Now I was defiantly seeing the resemblance between Izaya and Tanaka.

"Then why did you go off and make these decisions by yourself?"

"Well," He started "I think it's painfully obvious who we have as a main suspect."

"Ankiri?" I asked. Tanaka nodded.

"She's smart, but she is also a young woman, and her emotions rule her every move." He said, leaning his tired body against the wood frame of the window, grateful for its comfort. "She's in love with Izaya, so it's quite clear she would want Shizuo out of the picture, yes?"

"Wait! Why would I be considered a threat to her love affair?" I almost yelled, but the meds had kicked in and my body felt sluggish.

Tanaka looked at me with wide eyes. "Well, why not?"

This guy is way too much like the flea.

****Hi guys…well, so crazy stuff has been happening in my house and I might be moving, so chances are I won't be able to write for a while. I really appreciate the people who support me in these difficult times. I won't go into details, but in the end, I had to call 911 at about 6 in the morning. I'm not injured, and none of my family members are seriously hurt, but it shook me quite a bit, so please understand that I will try my hardest to write more, but chances are, I might not do it for a while now. Thanks for listening.**


	27. Chapter 27

****I'm sooooooooooooooooooo tired~~~! I'm also obsessed with MMD right now~!**

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

The day dragged on, and it took approximately half an hour for both Ankiri and Milia to return. Ankiri stood tall in the doorway, and Milia was standing against the door frame, her arms flat against her sides.

"You needed to see me, Tanaka-san?" She asked, her tone sickly sweet.

"Yes," He hummed happily, and all too familiar smile gracing his lips. "Can you by chance tell me where you were between when you woke up and now?"

Her eyes narrowed for a split second before returning to her smiling face. "Could I at least know why?"

A silence followed. What now? What do we tell her? That we think she's trying to kill me and the flea? That would just be-

"You're our prime suspect in the recent incidents." Tanaka said with a smile.

My face…I bet it was funny…because Luka couldn't stop laughing.

"A suspect? You don't really think I'm that suspicious, do you? I'm hurt." She laughed, crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Well, you aren't the only one who we suspect; you're just the most likely." His smile never fell as he laughed in an almost mocking way.

I think in the following fifteen minutes the wicked witch (which she shall be rightfully called) glared at me a totally of twenty-two times. She wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. After the questioning was done, both she and Milia left the room.

As soon as they were out of range, Tanaka's smile disappeared. He sighed and folded his legs, his whole body now sitting on the windowsill.

"So, she's the one who did it right?" Luka asked, "Shouldn't we go and arrest her?"

"Why do you say that?" I asked, finally gaining more feeling in my arms and legs enough to sit up on my own.

"Well, she's lying, right?" He asked his voice apprehensive and confused.

"I…" We both turned to Tanaka once again. He hand held his chin, his elbow perched on his knee. "I'm not sure anymore…"

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

I lay on the floor of my room, arms spread out next to me. A maid had come in and cleaned up the mess, so now everything smelled of an overpowering, sour lemon. I almost gagged, my room no longer smelling of me. I glanced to the side, staring at my hand then let my eyes shift to my arm, where a hand-shaped bruise was now forming.

I traced my fingers over the purple skin, feeling sharp shivers running up and down my spine. I sighed heavily, feeling every second tick by with the slow and painful throbbing of my heart. Did I really just say that? Was all this love talk turning me mushy? God, I hope not.

"Shizu-chan…" I whispered, hearing no response. "Shizu-chan!" I called, hoping he would somehow hear me and come back. "How long are you going to leave me here…?" I winced at the obvious, pitiful sounding pain in my voice. Was I really that lonely without the protozoan around?

"Shi~zu~o~!" I whined "Come back~, I'm lonely~!"

"Flea?"

My breath hitched in my throat. Shizu-chan has really horrible timing, doesn't he? I slowly turned my head to look him in the eye. His face would have made me laugh, if not for the current situation. I felt all the blood rush to my head, heating my cheeks.

"Y-you were…-"

"Ah~! You know the festival is tonight, right! We said we would go and-"

Fuck my life.

Shizuo's lips were almost painfully soft against mine, crushing into mine, forcing my lips to part and snaking his tongue into my mouth. I groaned as his hand held me against him, and I could only hope that he couldn't feel my heart race in my chest at a million miles an hour.

We parted for air. My breath came in short gasps as he shifted us to a more comfortable position. I lay under him and he sat between my legs. His face hovered over me, his hot breath tickling my face.

As soon as my slow moving mind caught up with the situation, my face got even redder. "Uh…Shizu-chan…really…the festival-"

"Later." He growled his face buried him the nap of my neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Ah! W-Wait! Shizu-chan!" I tried in vain to push him off of me, and even if I was able to push his chest away, his mouth seemed to be permanently glued to my neck. His kisses trailed to my chest, using his hand to push the hem of my shirt over my chest. He stared at my body for a moment, which made me squirm. He smirked at me, and descended onto my chest. His touch licked at my stomach, trailing up to my collar bone, leaving a trail of saliva.

"Shizu-Shi-zu…" My voice died in my throat as he continued to bite my skin. I gasped and groaned, feeling his cold hands trace my hips and chest. I soon sunk deep into the feeling of his warm chest pressing on my stomach and his cold hands massaging my body. His hands soon traced up to my arms, and one landed on the forming bruise.

I winced and hissed as pain coursed through me. Shizuo was taken aback, lifting himself off me and giving me a worried look. His eyes went from my face to my arm, were the bruise was.

"Did I…"

"Shizu-chan…" I whispered, his eyes glared at me fiercely.

"Why won't you trust me?"

"What…?"

"Sorry to interrupt this obviously intimate moment, but you really shouldn't do these things with the door wide open."

We both turned to the door to see the last person you ever want to have walk in on you in this kind of…situation…

"Obaa-chan…"

"U-uh…H-Haruko-san…"

"Now, Shizuo-san." She began, "I hope you didn't _force_ by _dear grandson_ into doing anything…_un-ethical_."

Venom laced her voice, and to be completely honest, I've never seen her that angry.

"U-Uh!" He pushed himself off of me completely. I sat up, pulling my shirt back down, attempting to cover up my reddening cheeks.

"I-I…I can explain."

**** O n O I'm not so sure about the rating for this fic anymore…**

**I need to go to Jobies for a sleepover thing, so, later FANFICTION!**

**Oh and…HAPPY FAPPING~**


	28. Chapter 28

****I'm writing extra long right now, just for you guys, because I took a really long time to update.**

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

Shizu-chan, your stupidity still surprises me.

My face heated up even more as Shizuo stumbled over his words, trying desperately to come up with a good excuse for his earlier actions. Carefully, I slid out from under the Neanderthal, but I don't think he noticed, he was too busy freaking out.

Trying to remain as silent as possible, I attempted to slip out of the back door.

"Where are you sneaking off to, now?" I heard her voice call after me. I flinched before straightening my back and glancing over in her direction.

"Nowhere in particular." I tried to sound confident, but my grandmother has a way of seeing through my every lie.

"Come back here," She growled "I have something for you."

Shizuo lifted himself from the ground, standing straight. He glanced over at me, begging multiple questions with his eyes. I took a hesitant step forward, watching her moves closely. Now, that may sound weird when approaching one's grandmother, but one's grandmother isn't Haruko Orihara.

She takes a box from under her arm and hands it to me. I take in carefully in my hands, slowly opening the lid and setting on the ground. My eyes were met with a vibrant red colour, a shining, silky texture.

I ran a hand over it, feeling the fabric ripple under my fingers. Shizuo leaned over my shoulder, examining it with confused eyes.

"What is it?" He asked. I glanced over to him, a feeling of 'are-you-seriously-asking-that?' came over me, but I keep the comment to myself.

"A kimono." Obaa-chan stated, "I heard that you wanted to go to the festival."

Shizu-chan looked at her in amazement. "How did you-"

"I'm an Orihara." She smiled "My communication information network goes beyond that of even Izaya."

Shizuo looked at me, and her, then seemed to just give up trying to make sense of her words. I sighed.

"It's true." I mumbled, but this only seemed to confuse him further.

"That aside…there is one other thing we need to discuss…" She trailed off, giving me a sympathetic look. Shizuo's eyes darted between me and my grandmother, growing more and more confused.

"Follow me."

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

I stare as they both leave the room, Izaya's head hung low. I sat there for a few moments, working over information in my head. I was a little worried for Izaya. From the look in Harukos' eyes, what they were to talk about was something that wasn't avoidable.

I grumbled and rose to my feet, shuffling over to the outside door and sliding it open. The cold air hit me, making me realize I wasn't wearing a coat. For a moment, I might have cared, but after everything that's happened, all I needed was a long smoke outside. I stepped outside, my feet coming in contact with the now ice-cold wood floor. I yawned and continued to walk until I was a fair distance from the room I was in before.

I lit a smoke, taking a long drag, and letting it out as a grey cloud of smoke. I leaned against a stone outer wall, letting my hands fall to my sides, the cancer stick hanging limply in my lips.

"Heiwajima…"

I turned at the all-too-familiar voice of Ankiri. I wanted to turn and run, remembering the little 'talk' we shared before, but stood my ground. What better name would I make myself if I ran from her?

"Yes?"

"I thought I told you to leave." Her tone was stone cold, "Why are you still here?"

I felt anger bubble in my stomach, but I squashed it, remembering what I don't want to do. "Well, I made a promise to Izaya, and I don't go back on my word…even if it is a promise to the flea…" The last bit came out as a low mutter.

"You…" Her fingers curled into tight fist, her knuckles turning white at the strain. "You hate Izaya, right?"

"What…?" I mumbled, taken aback by her question.

"You call him 'flea', you yell at him, yet…he's all you talk about." Her face twisted in a mix of anger and confusion. "I don't understand it."

"…" I hummed, thinking, strangely calm. "I guess…I don't know."

The realization hit me that I had absolutely no idea why I had fallen for the flea. Her face seemed to get red hot with rage before she huffed and stormed away. I couldn't help but let a sigh of relief when she was far enough away. I let my back relax against the solid stone wall behind me, and then a bright red flash caught my eye. I looked up to see the flea dressed in the fabric I had seen earlier.

He seemed almost…upset as he stalked over to me. As he walked, the fabric rippled and danced across his body, sometimes being pressed against his chest and legs. I blushed as I realized I was staring especially long at how his ass looked in the tight kimono. I almost slapped myself as he got closer.

Just as he was a foot away from me, he reached for my left hand, pulling the pack of cigarettes and my lighter from me. With fast fingers, he pulled a cancer stick out and lit it, letting it hang from his lips as he inhaled the deadly smoke.

"You smoke?" I asked. He pulled the cigarette from his lips, lapsing over in a coughing fit. He held his throat and wheezed as the stick fell to the ground, rolling over to my shoe. I took the care to step on it as I slid forward and placed a hand of the flea's shoulder blade, rubbing it in a way I assume was comforting. He coughed a little more, before lifting his head and looking at me.

"…no…" He wheezed. "I don't…"

"Well, that was a pretty stupid thing to do then." I sighed, patting his back as he groaned in pain. He just nodded and cough some more. "…what's with the dress?"

He glared at me, "It's a kimono, and I want to go to the festival, remember?"

I looked at the sky, "Is it that late already?" The sky was dark and the stars were starting to show. "I guess we should go then? Lead the way."

Izaya looked at me a moment before turning towards the exit and making his way, I hummed to the steady tune of his sandals slapping the ground. I wasn't paying much attention to where we were heading, I was too busy staring up at the sky, seeing all the amazing colours that painted it blue and almost green at some parts.

"Oi, Shizu-chan!" I snapped to the soft hum of his voice. He stared at me with a big smile on his face, orange and yellow light illuminated his face. I glanced at the road-type thing we stood on, it was lined with booths and stalls of various foods and games, all decorated with bright lanterns.

"Kingyo Sukui! Kingyo Sukui!" Izaya cheered loudly, skipping up and down in front of me. I glared at him, but he just smiled and continued to prance down the booths, trying to find the game. I growled as I was knocked around by the crowd of people the laughed and played around us, trying to contain my anger.

"Shizu-chan, look, barbeque!" He cried, pointing at a stand to the left, were the smell of meat wafted towards patrons, luring them in. I grabbed my stomach as I was reminded that I hadn't eaten.

"Fine…" I grumbled and the flea cheered, jumping in front of the booth. He quickly rattled out something that sounded vaguely like an order. The elderly man smiled and handed him two sticks covered in meat. He smiled and turned to me, handing me one of the sticks. I took it with a hesitant hand, staring at he laughed and gave the man a few coins.

We continued to walk, the flea rambling happily about all the stars and how he couldn't see them, even from his huge window in Tokyo. I hummed as I bit off the tender meat, skewered on a bamboo stick. He laughed as we got more and more distant from the crowds of people. One or two people still stood around up.

The flea resumed his cheering, "Kingyo Sukui! Kingyo-!" Izaya voice suddenly went silent and I heard a faint thud from in front of me. I peered over to see the flea, sitting on the ground.

"What the hell, flea?" I growled as I got closer. He looked up at me and gave me a weak, mocking sob.

"I lost my sandal." He whined glancing down at his now shoe-less foot.

I felt a laugh bubble in my throat, but I quickly caught it, letting out only a snicker, but it just kept growing and growing. Soon I was practically on the ground, laughing my ass off. Izaya kicked me lightly in the stomach, getting to his feet, limping over to the side, looking desperately for his lost shoe.

My laughing died down, as I helped his look for his discarded footwear. After a few minutes he just slumped his shoulders and grabbed his other shoe, throwing it over the booth and into the trees behind.

"I give up!" He cried, waving his hands in the air. I almost laughed at him, but I knew better at this point.

"Let's keep going then; you want to play Kingyo Sukui, right?" He hesitated before nodding. We continued to walk, once again being enveloped by the crowd. He laughed and giddily skipped around, slipping in and out of my sight. As he continuously weaved through the people, he shouted different incoherent, taunting phrases to me.

We didn't end up finding the game; so instead, Izaya bought a pack of sparklers and skipped away from the main alley. I followed at a normal pace behind him, watching as less and less people walked the same path as us.

"Oi, flea!" I called. The flea spun around, the ends of his sleeves spinning around with him. He didn't stop moving, but continued to skip backwards down our path. "Where are you heading?"

He smirked, "Where else? We're going to find a place to use these!" He cheered, raising the pack of sparklers above his head.

"Why are you acting so strange?" I asked as he spun back around, continuing his determined march.

There was a moment of hesitation before he answered, "Eh? What do you mean, Shizu-chan~?" He laughed and covered it with a smile.

"You're being even more childish than before. Why?" This time he stopped walking completely. All the lights from the festival could be seen from where we stood, but the light no longer reached us, and all that illuminated our way was the stars and the moon, casting a blue tinted glow on us.

I got closer to the flea, unsure if he had heard me. "Flea?" I called; he didn't answer me so I moved to stand beside him. He turned his head and looked up at me.

"I…" He trailed off, "I…don't want to become an adult."

I growled, "You're 23 already! I think you're really past that point of _becoming_ an adult."

Izaya laughed weakly, "Yeah…but I'm still not ready…" He leaned forward, resting in head against my chest. I rested my hand on his head, holding him closer.

Suddenly the sky was filled with a beautiful bright light, followed closely by a thunderous boom. I looked up; the star filled sky was decorated by bright coloured fireworks. The flew into the sky, bursting like flowers and glittering back down, smoke still lingering in the night air.

"Oi, flea…" I called as he moved from my grasp, the sound of plastic and paper crinkling reached my ears. I watched as Izaya pulled out two sparkler sticks and a piece of sandpaper. He smiled and handed me one before running the end of his sparkler against the rough texture of the sandpaper. The fireworks continued to burst in the air, sending colours across the ground where we stood.

The sparkler stick caught, sending a bright light across Izaya's hand, before subsiding into a frenzy of bright sparks. "Shizu-chan, look! It's red, isn't it cool?" He cheered "Light yours, I want to see what colour you got!"

I huffed at his childish giggling and grabbed the sandpaper, repeating the process the flea had used only moments before. My sparkler exploded in a burst of blue, sending the bright lights across the ground.

Izaya stared in amazement and cheered, waving his sparkler around mine. He giggled, "Look, Shizu-chan, when you press the together they make it purple!" He smiled and laughed, "Did your tiny protozoan brain not figure out that red and blue make purple?"

I growled "Fucking flea…" I muttered, resisting the urge to strangle him. He laughed and continued to insult me. I got angrier and angrier, but I was having an idea, a way to shut the stupid flea up.

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

I was just enjoying myself, really. So why…

Why does Shizu-chan have to be so unpredictable?

His warm lips pressed hard against mine, teeth grazing over my bottom lip. He's a good kisser, ne? He pulled my waist closer and his tongue traced the insides of my mouth. I started to pull back, but he held my firmly in place. I don't…I can't keep doing this. This is wrong. We can't just do this and expect there to be no problems.

I only have 3 days.

3 days to stop it? No, it's inevitable. 3 days to enjoy myself? Really, I don't see that happening.

"S-Shizu…" I tried to say, but his lips kept me from speaking. Finally he broke the kiss, but didn't let me go. Instead he latched onto my neck and licked and sucked on the sensitive skin. I groaned and tried to push him off, but he just ignored my desperate attempts.

"Get off me, Shizu-chan! Mff-!" His lips collided with mine again, swallowing my gasps. With one last push, I was able to snake out of his grasp.

"Iza-!" For good measure, I kicked him hard in the leg. He seemed shocked, but uninjured. I took the chance to run back to the stalls. I could feel the skin on my feet tearing, but I just continued to run as fast as I could until I was a far way away from the protozoan and the crowds of people.

I looked around myself. I was standing on top of a small incline at the entrance of a shrine. Small drops of rain started to make spots on the ground and I looked for a place to be sheltered. I finally found a covered area and sat down, pulling my body closer and lulling myself to sleep.

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

I ran after the flea.

Damn, he's fast. But he's also small, which would make weaving through all these people easy. Some seemed to notice how pissed I was and moved out of the way quickly. I turned my head back and forth quickly, looking for any sign of the flea. Suddenly, something cold fell on my arm. I looked up to get hit by another drop of rain.

"Fuck." I muttered. I quickly ran opposite the direction of all the other people searching for shelter, finding a set of steps leading up to a shrine. I quickly ran up to the top, and was shocked to see a familiar flash of red.

Izaya sat, his knees pulled up to his chest, soaked in rain water. I stepped cautiously forward, examining him carefully. He made no move to leave as I sat down next to him.

"Hey, flea…-" I stopped as I looked down at his feet. They were bloody and covered in dirt. I hissed.

"Idiot, walking on the rocks and not complaining…" I reached out and placed my hand on his head. He stirred slightly, breathing deeply. "Don't fall asleep in a place like this."

I pulled his shivering body closer, sharing my body heat. He huddled closer to my chest, seeking more warmth. I found myself playing with his hair unconsciously, rubbing his head and petting him like a cat.

"We better get back, huh?" I asked to his sleeping form, gazing out at the heavy rain. I sighed; I'm losing myself in all this. I can't seem to think now to go back to trying to murder the flea…well, at least not every day. I striped off my jacket and placed it over the flea's head and shoulders. Standing, I was able to get him onto my back, hooking my arms under his knees, his head falling on my shoulder.

I started walking back to the house, trying desperately to remember the way back. Izaya's breath ghosted over my neck and ear, his heart beating loudly against my back.

"Nnn…" He groaned, and for a moment I thought he would wake up, but instead he just stirred and mumbled, "Shizu…chan…"

His arms rose and snaked around my neck, pulling the flea closer. He mumbled more incoherent words into my ear before nestling into the nap of my neck. His warm breath sent a blush across my face.

I continued until I reached the familiar entrance, walking inside and making my way to our rooms.

Today was a long day.

****Almost 3,000 words for that. And seriously? I don't know how to end this sh*t. But this is going to end, and it's going to end soon. Sorry, guys, I think about two more chapters and then this will be over.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW SO I WILL WRITE FASTER!**


	29. Chapter 29

**** I feel like no one reads this anymore D: …-sigh- I guess I'll finish this then.**

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

My body ached as I tried to desperately cling to the structure that held me up. My feet stung and I was almost positive they were bleeding, but at this very moment, I didn't really care. The warmth that surrounded me was far too pleasant for me to consider leaving it. Strong arms tightened around my knees and I felt myself being slowly lowered onto a soft surface. I dared to crack an eye open.

In my blurred vision was a dark room, lit only by the light of the moon that shone through the open door. I glanced to the side, where I saw a flash of yellow.

"Shizu…chan…?" I called, my voice cracked. He turned to me, a small white box in his hands. He got closer and I could see it was a first aid box. "What are you…"

"You have cuts all over your feet; I'm going to bandage them." He stated going to my feet and lifting one onto his lap.

I laughed almost bitterly. He proceeded to bring out the gauze and tape, fumbling with the disinfectant. I winced and hissed as he dabbed my injured feet with the alcohol. "As I thought…a monster like you isn't capable of being gentle with the injured."

"Shut up." He growled, pouring more of it on my feet before proceeding to wrap them in the gauze. I laughed as he pulled the bandages tight and fixed them in place with medical tape.

"You're an idiot." He said, switching to my left foot and repeating the process. When he had completed his task, he stood to leave, but I reached out and grabbed onto his pant leg, holding tight.

"…" He wordlessly complied with my silent plea and slid in next to me. I relaxed my shoulders with a sigh and pressed myself onto Shizu-chan's warm body.

We fell asleep almost immediately, our breathing synced together.

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

I awoke to shouting.

The high pitched screams pierced my ears, along with the low voices of concern. I groggily opened my eyes, detaching the flea's arms from my shoulders and getting up. I walked to the door, feeling the flea also waking up and following me to the door. I slid the door open and we both made our way down the halls to the source of the racket. A large mob of people surrounded a singular point, murmuring un-easily as a young girl sobbed loudly. As we got closer, pushing our way through the crowd, a few young workers cried out to Izaya.

"Orihara-sama! U-Uh, d-don't go in there!" One of them shouted.

"Wait in your room! We…uh…we'll bring your breakfast to you and Heiwajima-sama!" another one cried, trying to block our way. I growled and shoved him to the side, Izaya sleepily walking directly behind me to avoid the people.

I broke through the final wall of people, but wasn't prepared for the sight before me.

A broken body, limps mangled, lay, soaking in a pool of red blood. I felt the bile rise in my throat as my feet refused to budge. Izaya ran into my back when I stopped. My heart froze, the body was mangled but I could defiantly recognize the pipe lying in the body's left hand.

"Hey! Why did you-?"

"Izaya…" My voice was a low whisper. He didn't move, and from what I could feel, he hadn't seen anything. "…Turn around."

"What? What's over there-?"

"Just close your eyes!" I spun around to face him, anger and desperation evident in my voice, but as I stared at his face, I could see he wasn't looking at me.

He was looking behind me.

I turned back around as well, gazing not at the body, but at Izaya's face. All the voices that were previously heard where silent, the maids sniffled, stepping cautiously towards the flea.

The flea gazed at the body, eyes wide, but no sign of emotion reflected in his brown orbs.

"Izaya…?" I called, gripping his hand, only to be met with an icy coldness I didn't realize was possible. He didn't grip back, or even look up at me, he just started walking, away from the body, away from the crowd, and soon we were both met with cold morning air.

"Izaya." I said more sternly, halting his steps. He hung his head, hair falling over his eyes. I could've sworn I heard a hiccup, but soon all I could hear was his hysterical laughter.

"That crazy bitch, I was wondering when someone would finally get her!" He cried happily, laughing so hard tears budded at the corners of his eyes. "O-ow…my sides…" He groaned.

I watched as he doubled over, holding his stomach, shoulders still shaking violently.

"Izaya…we should go back." I call, reaching out to lay my hand on his head. He remains silent, only shaking slightly.

"Okay." He mutters, all energy suddenly gone from his voice. I step forward more, and the flea tips over, falling onto my chest with a soft thump. "Carry me."

His voice was quite, yet demanding. I sighed, and even though I felt like killing the flea right then and there, I picked him up and threw his over my left shoulder, holding him in place.

"Ugh…" He groaned, "I didn't mean…this…" His voice trailed off as he seemed to go limp.

"…stupid flea."

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

My mind wandered in and out of a conscious state, teetering on the edge of sanity. I felt my gut pressed against the solid shoulder of Shizuo. With every step he took, I felt the sharp stab of his shoulder with my stomach. I didn't complain though, because even if it hurt like shit, I could tell he was being careful. I mentally thanked him.

"Mmmm…Shizu-chan…" I groaned. It's not like I wasn't doing this on purpose, but I like seeing him react to me. He paused for a second.

"What do you want?" He asked. I groaned a little again and mumbled.

"…Let's sleep here…" I grumbled, weakly pointing to the wall I was facing. The protozoan turned around, looking at the spot to where I and pointed. He sighed and made his way towards the wall, setting me down and sliding next to me.

"Ne…Shizu-chan…"

"What is it now?" I fell against his shoulder, my hair brushing against my closed eyelids.

"Did you know…I…" I felt my mind drift again to the peace of sleep, but I forced it back to the task at hand.

_Shit, it's getting harder to speak…so tired…_"I…really…love…"

Then it was dark.

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

The flea went quiet and I wondered briefly if he was dead, but his soft breathing reassured me otherwise.

I guess my mind was still processing the before events, but it was getting harder to keep my mind off the flea. Everything came back to him. Didn't it always?

"Oi…Izaya…" I muttered, wrapping my arm around his shoulders, bring him closer. "It's okay…"

"We'll be fine."

**=-=(Ankiri POV)=-=**

I growled.

Shizuo Heiwajima. You just never quit, do you?

I stood a fare distance from the two, sleeping in the courtyard, Izaya practically sleeping on top of Heiwajima.

Is it your life purpose to take Izaya from me? I love him so much more than you, can't he see that? I love him, I do, with all my heart, that's why…I didn't want to get in the way of his relationship with Masamune, but now…he'll just be hurt again.

I have to end this now.

"Ankiri-sama?"

I turned quickly, relaxing as soon as my eyes fell upon Millia. She smiled softly.

"It's very cold, are you alright?" I paused before nodding. "May I ask why my lady is out so late?"

"I was just…" I glanced over my shoulder, "…getting some fresh air."

She didn't look convinced. "Is something bothering my lady?"

I sighed; she's known me for far too long, "I'm just tired."

"I understand, this morning has been very hectic, please, get some rest." I nodded to her and she walked off.

I continued to stare at those two, seeing them both at such peace, seeing Izaya smile like that. It's not fair.

Just not fair…

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

We both awoke a few hours later, when the sun was high in the sky.

As I tried to raise myself off the ground, I became aware of the flea holding onto my torso tightly. I carefully snake out of his grip, shaking him to wake him up.

He groaned, but rose as well; stretching and yawning like a cat awoken from its nap by a nosey dog. I watched as he stumbled over the hard ground that was covered with autumn leaves, crunching under his bare, bandaged feet.

"Does it hurt?" I called.

"…what?" He paused, still sleepy. "Oh…" He said when he saw me gesture to his feet. "No, not really…" His voice was hoarse and he sounded troubled, but I decided to drop it. I may be in love, but he still made my life hell most of the time.

"Heiwajima! Izaya!"

We both turn to the voice of Takana, running towards us. He skidded to a halt, bending over and heaving heavy breaths.

"W-We…have to…oh fuck-…" He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, face red. "We know…who did it…"

"Who did wha-?" I stopped as I saw a shadow pass over Izaya's face.

"Who?" He deadpanned.

"Millia."

**=-=(Izaya POV)=-=**

I felt the shadow over my head move in closer. A sort of anger and relief washed over me. Millia, Ankiri's personal aid.

"What proof do we have?" Shizuo asked.

"Her confession, for starters."

"…What?"

"That's right."

We all turned to look at the voice, Millia. She stood, a smile on her face, "I didn't mean to, honest, but what happens, happens."

"You killed my mother?" I asked, making sure to mask whatever emotion might have been present in my voice.

She smiled wider. "Yes. It wasn't like I regretted it; because I just want to see you hurt…You stole my lady from me…" Her voice dropped.

"Millia?" Ankiri's voice echoed behind me, the clacking of her heels loud and obnoxious.

"Lady Ankiri…" He voice was shocked, her eyes wide and frightened for a moment. "This is-!"

"You killed Minachi-san?" Her eyes were filled with disbelief.

"I did it for you!" she cried "Please understand!"

"And you…were the one who tried to kill Izaya…"

"I love you!" Everything fell silent; Millia continued to cry out, hysterical. "This emotionless man, he's not good enough for you! I love you more than he ever could!"

"Millia…" Ankiri called in a desperate attempt to calm the other woman. Tanaka took a step forward, only for Millia to scream and pull what looked like a silver box out of her pocket. She pointed it at my head and I realized it was a gun. I flinched, staring down the barrel of the pistol.

"Die…" She cried as she loaded the gun with her thumb. A long silence followed before Ankiri stepped forward, holding the other woman's arm down.

"Stop it, Millia." Millia's eyes widened desperately, her face contorted in confusion.

"But Lady Ankiri, I'm doing this for you!" She cried. "Can't you see that I love you?"

"Mill-"

Her voice was cut by the loud crack of bone and thunderous clap of a gun firing.

We all looked over to the source of the sound. There stood Luka, his whole body quivering, holding a gun in his shaky, sweating hands. His eyes fixed on the point where he fired, his arms dropping to his sides. The gun fell with a click and a thud.

It seemed like everything was following my eyes, because as soon as I followed Luka's line of sight, Ankiri let out a small cry.

"Millia…?"

There, holding onto her pink skirt, was the red-headed maid. She looked up, coughing and hacking, blood spilling almost endlessly from her mouth. "Anki…ri…sama…" Tears poured out of her eyes and mixed with the blood.

"Ankiri…sama…" She rasped again, clutching the cloth of her skirt tighter. "I…I love you…" She whispered, smiling and letting a small laugh, accompanied by a large quantity of blood, pour from her mouth. Another desperate cry and she fell limp at Ankiri's feet.

"I…" Luka whispered. "I was just-"

"It's okay, you were defending Izaya…" My father rest his hand on Luka's shoulder in an attempt to sooth the youth.

"Izaya…" Shizu-chan whispered to me. "Are you-?"

He stopped, his eyes filled with shock as I turned to face him. I looked at him, confused, before reaching up to touch my face. Pulling my hand back, I saw it covered with a smeared red substance. I must have stood too close to the shot, because I glanced over at the reflective surface of a window and saw my whole body, splattered with blood.

"…I'm leaving." I muttered. Shizu-chan grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

His breath stopped and he loosened the death grip he held on my arm. I took the chance to slip from his grasp and continue moving towards the gate that served as exit from the compound.

"Izaya!"

I stopped, flinching at the horrible screeching voice. Ankiri ran up to me, grabbing my arms and forcing me to stop.

"Please…don't leave! You have to stay!" She cried. I growled and ripped my arm from her grasp. "No, please, Izaya! I can't…I can't stay here…take me with you!"

I looked her straight in the eye, no reflection of emotion in my eyes. "Go die."

"Izaya-"

"Shizu-chan…" I looked over at him, a pleading look on my face. He was stunned for a moment before nodding. He stepped forward, walking behind me as we both strode out of the compound, only the soft sobs of a woman and the wailing of sirens filled my ears.

****To be completely honest…I forgot this story existed for a while. ^^; Well, I've been going through a very hard time recently, because I've been betrayed very horribly, and having mocking dreams of when I was happy. Though, I've realized I couldn't really care less about the people who betrayed my trust, because they aren't worthy of my thoughts. :3 So, I really hope that you enjoyed this fic, because it's over now. If you really want to, then I'll write an epilogue for this~**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. :3**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	30. Epilogue

****I got home from school, and saw that I had 14 new messages. I cried tears of joy! **

**BTW, I also got locked out of my house! :D**

**ENJOY!**

**=-=(Shizuo POV)=-=**

"Shizu-chan!" I glanced up from the pan and the stove to see Izaya, strewn across the couch, his head hanging from the side of the arm rest. "Food~!" He whined.

"It's almost done." I growled, seeing him squirm and writhe on the cushions. Every day, it seemed harder and harder to hold myself back. Now knowing him as he really is, it's hard to over look. I'm being as delicate as I can be. Yet, Izaya still complains, moping, slouching and being lazy around the apartment we now shared.

I flipped the egg a final time before sliding it onto the plate. I may not be very smart, but if it's anything, I can cook. I carried the plate of various breakfast foods to the couch, handing it over to the half asleep flea.

"Shiz-"

"Eat."

"Bu-"

"Now." I dropped the plate on his stomach, forcing a squeaky yelp from his throat. God, why did he have to make it so hard for me to resist taking him? I'm a man, I have needs. He mumbled and sat up as I slid in next to him on the two-seater.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I already did, remember? It's like…12 in the afternoon."

"Oh…" The still half asleep flea muttered, staring blankly at his plate. He moved his legs to lay on top of my lap, the crook of his knee very close to a particularly sensitive area of the male anatomy. I gulped. He must be doing this on purpose, right? I mean, how his shirt slipped off his shoulder and the hem rode up his stomach, and his shorts riding just low enough for me to get a glimpse of his pelvic bone. That's just not fair.

He wiggled in my lap and I flinched, feeling his fine ass rubbing against the now hard bulge in my pants. Oh fuck.

Thinking fast, I slipped his legs off me and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." I said, swallowing the lump that formed in my throat. I marched to the bathroom and had my shower; coming back I saw the flea sprawled across the couch, sleeping.

Oh dear god.

I don't know how long I can last if this keeps up.

He moaned quietly, stretching like a cat, causing his shirt to ride up even further, displaying his perky, pink nipples to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, seating myself on the furthest end of the sofa.

The flea stirred and slid closer to me. I flinched, trying to not glance down. But, alas, I'm a man. I stared at the pale skin covered in scars, his soft lips plump and begging to be eaten. I worked my body over top of the flea, feeling warmth pooling in my stomach.

"I'm through waiting for you…" I muttered into his ear, my hands working up his thigh. "I don't care if this makes me just as bad as that guy…" My words were cut off by a soft moan coming from the body below me.

His eyes squeezed shut and he let out more groans and whimpers of pleasure in his sleep. "S-Shizu…"

I snapped.

All self restraint left me and I lunged at his delicious neck, sucking and biting. He moaned more, sleepily holding me close.

"Izaya…" I growled hungrily. He shifted and let out a quite gasp. I looked up to see his eyes wide, staring at me.

"Shizu…chan…what are you-MMHF!" I captured his lips in my own, sucking on them, provoking more lusty moans from his throat. Usually, his voice made my blood boil, but his throaty moans and pants; they were driving me to the edge.

I broke for air, preparing to be attacked by the flea for trying to fuck him in his sleep. But all that escaped him was a sigh and "Finally."

"…What?"

He sighed again. "Really, Shizu-chan? Did you seriously not notice me trying to seduce you? Or am I just not appealing to you…?" He pondered the thought "Well, you've only slept with woman, right? So I guess it would be hard to-"

"I haven't."

"What…?" It was my turn to sigh.

"Ever since I met you, which was in high school, I have only been able to think about killing you. I didn't have time to sleep with anyone."

"Shizu-chan…" His voice sounded soft, and sincere. He let out what sounded like a whimper, "You mean…"

"Shizu-chan's a VIRGIN!" He burst into hysterical laughter, tears of hysteria filling his eyes. I felt the anger rise in me and I knew that if I punched him, his sisters would kill me, since I promised I'd be nice. But I didn't have many other options to let out my anger.

Well, I could always just fuck him senseless; it's like killing two birds with one stone.

After deciding on my course of action, I grabbed the still-laughing flea's arms, flipping him over. His hysterical fit of giggling stopped, he tried to look behind himself at me, but I cut him off with a harsh kiss.

While I distracted him with our tongue battle, my hands moved up his shirt, massaging his stomach and chest, pulling on his nipples. He groaned and broke from my mouth, gripping the arm on the couch and moaning.

I smirked and bit him on the neck, drawing blood. His cries where muffled by the fabric of the sofa arm, but I could hear his lusty begs for more. I slipped my hand under his shorts.

"Now what should I do?" I whispered in his ear. Izaya moaned and tried to grind himself into my hand, but I moved further away. "Say it."

"Fu-Fuck me!" He moaned. I smirked, pulling the shorts down to his knees. I sat, staring very happily at the gorgeous display before my eyes.

"Nice ass." I say as I grab the pale flesh, massaging it in my hands. His moans grow louder and louder as he begs for me to enter him. "Oh no, no, no~" I cooed "Not yet."

"What~?" He whined. "Please, Shizu-chan, please fuck me~!" He whined more, pouting and grinding his ass against my clothed erection.

"Nice try." I chuckled, pulling a bottle of lube out of my back pocket, coating three of my fingers in the slippery liquid. "Breath deep."

He nods and I enter one finger. A groaned and some flinching as I continued to move in and out, coating his ass with the lube. I push in one more and he starts bucking out, forcing them deeper and deeper. I add the third and final finger, watching as he grinds on them, mewling and whimpering. I withdraw and he whines.

"Please!"

I smirk "Yea, I know."

I slipped my cock out of my pants, sighing as the cool air hit my heated flesh. Pressing it to his ass, he moans loudly as it enters him. I groaned loudly, forcing myself to continue despite the voice in the back of my mind telling me to be gentle. Fuck gentle, I know he wants it.

"Shizu-chan! I-I…I can't breathe…" He gasped, a hint of desperation evident in his voice. I panicked a moment before softly rubbing his back, whispering to him.

"It's alright, breath." I commanded in a soft voice. He took a few breaths before calming down. I continued in until I was engulfed in warmth. Izaya moaned under me begging me to move. I was more than happy to comply.

I pulled out almost entirely before plunging back in, earning moans of want from the flea. I continued to fuck him harder and harder, both of us failing to make any sense anymore. I grabbed Izaya's thigh, flipping him over to face me. He moaned, feeling me twist inside him.

I barely stopped a second before continuing with my almost inhuman speed of thrusting. I growled and bit the flea's most weak spot, his neck, while grabbing his cock in my hand. He whimpered and groaned, being over-stimulated by me.

"Please, I'm going to come!" He moaned.

"…me too." I growled, thrusting harder straight into his prostrate. I anchored onto my knees, the flea being pulled up with me, his hips high above his head.

"W-Wait! Shizu-chan-AH!-If I come like this I'll-AHGHAA!" He came hard, and due to the position we were currently in, his come flew across his chest, and onto his face. He flinched. If his muscles clamping around my cock weren't enough, he was moaning my name and his face was covered in come. I couldn't hold out any longer and came hard in his ass, filling him up with sperm.

"Ahhhh…" He sighed and whimpered as I pulled out, all the come gushing out after me.

"Oi, flea…" I glanced over to see him, completely passed out. "Well…shit."

**I got locked out of my house…twice D: **

**But now I always have my key~!**

**Anyway, it was a cool run; we had some good times, so it's all good!**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who favourite, alerted, and/or reviewed this! I love you all! I would also love to meet a few of you at upcoming cons I may be attending. And once again, THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Yours truly,**

**~A. McLeod**

**PS, go to my DA account for updates and news about the possible Drama CD of 'A Liars World' and to try out!**

**BTW, have a SKYPE? ADD ME! (I'm giving my Skype to those I trust, so PM me for my contact~!) **


End file.
